


From Carnage to Pleasure

by Oozaru_Huntress



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Going all out, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oozaru_Huntress/pseuds/Oozaru_Huntress
Summary: Sequel to Giving in to carnageRated M for a reason!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	From Carnage to Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hope you guys like this 
> 
> Any reviews would be eternally appreciated

The Heiress

It was still so fresh in my mind. The carnage of this horrifying day two weeks ago that almost took my mate away forever. His words still ringing in my ears. Both his seemingly final goodbye in the plane and the retelling of his past via the awe-inspiring words of our namekian friend. I learned so much about the man I loved this day. About the killer he once had been and the ally he was now. There were worlds between his life in the past and his life in the present. The world of pain he grew up in, a path made of rage, fear and violence that had been changed to life with a family of his own. I had to supress a laugh at my own cheesy thoughts. But that was just is the way I felt as I watched him.  
I was just so happy to have him back and smiled as I watched him sleep next to me.  
And he looked so peaceful.  
Even as he stirred for a moment. Furrowing his brow and mumbling something incoherrent before returning to his adorable soft snore I couldn't get enough of. God. Even his snore was addicting! I smiled and shook my head. Completely in awe at how peaceful this man could sleep. Without his typical bravado he looked so much younger, his facial muscles completely relaxed. There was no trace of his usually constant frown. Or this stupid sexy smirk of his. I sighed in his embrace. Relishing in this feeling of skin on skin. We were both still naked under our soft blanket and I just couldn't stop looking at him. Admiring him. His arm protectively draped over my waist, this sight warmed my heart. It was so rare for him to sleep longer than me. Normally he was already up and training at this point.

But I loved this rare opportunity. And was still shaken that I almost lost him forever, even though now there was nothing left of the grave injuries he received. The sight of his bleeding form, crying out in pain and desperately kept alive by those he once wanted to kill. I was sure this sight would be burned forever in my head. But it would also keep reminding me of the aftermath. When he finally said he loved me for the first time. And made me cry tears of joy as he kissed me so incredibly tender. And this was a memory I would cherish forever. He changed so much. Just like my friends changed his view of him. They no longer feared him. No longer dispised him. No. They finally considered him one of them. And for that I would be eternally grateful. We would've lost him if not for my friends help. I'll never forget this.

With a smile I raised my arm to caress his scarred back, earning a content sigh of him and I was so, so happy to hear the sound. His hot skin was perfectly smooth and yet it still felt kind of unreal. Under the tips of my fingers had been a gaping hole the size of my palm. A hot mess of bone fragments, ripped flesh, blood and stone dug into it. His lung was ... just gone. Vaporized by a blast of pure energy fired point blank through his body.  
Now there wasn't anything left of it. Only his soft, elastic, ever scarred skin. He went through so much pain to help our friend Gohan. And he went through it with a fearless smile like the royalty he was.

I almost lost him. And I would've lost him forever. He would've been sent to hell. I prayed that one day his sins woul be forgiven. Because he changed. God, did he change. And he didn't deserve to be separated from everyone forever upon his death one day. From his family.  
Embracing him tightly, my heart beating fast against my ribs I prayed for this royal Saiyans tainted soul. And he stirred again. Watching his ear twitch ever so slightly and a soft growl escaping his throat, I was afraid to have interrupted his slumber.  
"Kid's crying.", he mumbled half asleep without opening his eyes, sitting up. Yawning aloud and scratching the back of his head. He looked so adorable.  
"Good morning to you too, honey.", I said jokingly and earned a small chuckle from him. Still amazed at this mans hearing ability.  
Who needs a baby monitor if you have a Saiyan? I mused with a smile.  
"I'll feed him. Stay in bed. Back soon.", he said, still adorably groggy and I could've just kissed him all over. He stood up and as he walked naked towards his side of the closet I bit my lower lip at the sight of his incredibly enticing phisique.  
I could never get enough of him.  
So I got up and sneaked behind him to kiss his right cheek and caress his back.  
"I'm coming with you hun. Go get his milk. I'll check his diapers. I know you're still not used to diaper change. You don't have to do everything, love. I'm there too."  
"Not if it goes the way your mother wants it.", he said with a small chuckle and slipped into loose black pants. "She just has very high expectations, honey."  
"Yeah yeah. Vegeta bad", he snorted amused while I wrapped myself into a fluffy pink bathing robe before we left our bedroom together.  
_____________________

The prince

Only moments later I was resting in this ... rocking chair next to my sons crib and held him securely against my chest. Watching the baby downing bottle after bottle of milk his bright blue eyes were constantly staring into my eyes. And just like so often I ... couldn't understand how ... didn't want this kid. I overheard my mate announce her pregnacy and just ... left. Went to space. I didn't want him. Didn't want to do anything with him. I was a coward. A bastard. The child ... deserved a father better than the one he got.

And yet ... those eyes ... those blue eyes stared at me in clear fascination. This kid got the eyes of his mother. Eyes that looked right into your very soul. The boy was done. Clearly getting drowsy again as he was clean, satiated and bathing in the warmth of my hot skin. And my thoughts wandered to the grown up version of my boy. This proud, this powerful Saiyan warrior from the future and sole defender of his world. I was so ... so immensely proud of him. Of both versions of my son Trunks. And I still couldn't understand how I ... the dark prince ... fathered such a pure soul. Such a fine Saiyan of royal blood. My son was nothing like me. He was ... better than I could ever wish to be.

"You're doing a great job, honey.", my mate called out from behind. She had been standing there the whole time. Watching me feed the baby. Our baby. "You think so?"  
"The way he stares at you, I know he will soon idolize the ground you are walking on.", she said with a laugh and raised her hands onto my shoulders to massage them with just the right amount of pressure. Letting out a soft groan I closed my eyes in content as there suddenly was a tug on my right middlefinger, followed by a surprisingly strong slap against my chest. "What's wrong, boy?", I asked and returned my gaze towards the small form in my arms. Trunks' tired stare was unchanged except for a deep frown he definitely inherited from my side of his family.  
"Get back to sleep, kid. You need a lot of rest after such a feast.", I ordered softly and the boy yawned as if to prove my words and started sucking on his tiny right thumb. But right as the kid fell back to sleep again he mumbled a single word that hit me harder than any physical injury I ever experienced. Hit my heart with more precision than Frieza, when he killed me.

"Dada ..."  
And my eyes widened. My heart dared to give up working and behind me my mate stopped in motion with a gasp.  
"Oh my god ...! Oh my god! His first word!", she gasped and suddenly everything was too much. I stood, placed the boy into his mothers arms and fled to the balcony to lean against the railing with heavy breaths. "Honey?", I heard the concerned voice of my mate as she hurried next to me. Trunks still in her grasp and crying at the loss of warmth. I closed my eyes shut and felt the shaking of all my limbs. Suddenly I was hot. It was getting harder to breathe.  
I ... I was overwhelmed.  
My heart rate started to accilerate. I clutched my chest heavy breathing. This one little word dared to bring me to my knees.  
"You're okay, love? Is something wrong? Oh god, are you in pain?!", she grew more desperate with each word and I shook my head, still in too much of a shock. "N ... no. I'm just ... God ...", he gasped and couldn't believe my baby son messing me up like this. With just a word. Only four letters. "Honey ...", my mate whispered and I felt her leaning against my side. Her right arm caressing my lower back, her head rested on my shoulder she let out a soft laugh.  
"Seems like he's already idolizing you, hon.", she said and I watched my son softly whimper in her arms and the sound of it flushed my whole being with a paternal protection instinct I never knew I possessed. Darn. He has the same power over me as his mother, I thought in awe and shook my head.  
"Kid must be in possession of the same witchcraft as you, woman.", I sighed, finally calming down at the feeling of her gentle touch.  
I didn't know what to do. "You never tell a soul, woman. I have a reputation.", I whispered a lousy threat and her answer was just sweet laugher. "I'd never even think about it, tough guy. Come on, sweety. Take your boy. He wants to be with you.", she said and I watched my kid staring at me. Reaching for me with these tiny arms of his and I took a deep breath before I fulfilled my boys request.  
As gently as I could I pressed this tiny form against my chest and watched him stare at me again with tired eyes. And immediately my baby got drowsy from the warmth of the embrace.  
I ... could watch this kid forever. And only now I realized ... I was my sons first word. Not my mate. But I.  
And pride flushed every cell of my being and I felt my lips forming a wide smirk.  
"I was his first word? Vegeta: 1, Bulma: 0, I suppose?"  
"This is not a competition, you dork", she said with a laugh and shook her head. "But I do admit I'm a bit jealous. I have been dreaming of him saying 'mommy', while I'm surrounded by our friends, you know? With everyone stopping dead in their tracks to come running at me. I furrowed my brows at her words.  
"You mean ... The way it happened is ... not of your liking?", I asked. Feeling honestly kind of dissapointed. I ... actually loved this being a moment in privacy. But if she wanted to share it with the world ...

"No no. I'm happy. It couldn't have been more beautiful, love. With just the three of us.", she whispered, calming my worry with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen and I couldn't help but reach for her beautiful face to kiss her so incredibly tender lips.  
__________________________

The widow

"Good morning, dear!", I greeted my son with a beaming smile as my boy came down the stairs and into the kitchen. Immediately greeted with the sight of a huge amount of pankakes his eyes widened in response.  
"Good morning, mom! This looks delicious!", he announced with a grin and embraced me tightly and my eyes began to water again. "How are you dear?", I asked him and the boy only grinned even wider in response. "Great, mom!", he answered and I was so, so incredibly glad my son was back to his old self. He looked so much better. The weight he had lost was back to normal, no, his whole demeanor was. I no longer had to be afraid of my son. "Are you going to train today, sweety?", I asked with a smile as he ate with the vigor he inherited from his father. "I'm gonna visit Bulma later. I want to ask Vegeta for a sparring session."  
"Vegeta? Piccolo has no time for you today?", I asked hesitantly and he shook his head with a smile. "It was his idea in the first place. He said I can't learn anything new fighting him. Since he already taught me everything he knows."  
"I see.",I said and knew there was more to this story. My boy didn't just want to train with the prince. "I would love to accompany you, honey.", I chirped with a smile and he nodded hardly visable. And I knew he still felt so bad for what he did. No one blamed him and he knew that. But he still blamed himself for everything.  
I prayed the Saiyan prince could help him regain his confidence. I hoped he could.  
"Would you mind me tagging along, sweety?", I asked and he shook his head with a soft smile. "You just want more of that expensive tea!", he said laughing. It was a beautiful sound.  
"Noooo.", I answered smiling and reached for the phone.  
While I began dialing the Briefs home gazed at a picture of my late husband and sighed.  
I missed him so much.  
This time I didn't have to call three times before my friend picked up, I noticed and chuckled softly. "Hey, Chi! You okay?", Bulmas tone couldn't hide a hint of worry.  
"Perfectly fine, dear.", I answered. Always happy to hear the heiress' voice. She was my best friend and without her I never would've met my Goku. I switched to speaker mode for my boy to listen and answered with a smile.  
"I just wanted to ask if you are ... occupied in any way. Gohan and I would love to come over today, if you have time."  
A soft laugher came from the phone, followed by a very annoyed grunt, that was definitely male and Gohans eyes widened immediately at the sound.  
"You can come anytime, sweety. In fact there's something I'm sure you'd love to hear! Can you imagine? Our baby boy said his first word today!", Bulma chirped happily into the phone and I smiled from ear to ear. My heart began pounding faster in my chest from anticipation. I couldn't wait to hear that. "I thought this was a secret, woman?"  
"I thought the only secret was you being overwhelmed with fatherly love?"  
"God no, Bulma!", I heard the couple rant and just couldn't stop laughing. They truly were a perfect match. "Cuddle your son, tough guy!", Bulma called out laughing before returning to the call. "I'll prepare some tea and sweets."  
"Alright, dear. Can't wait.", I said and ended the call with a wide smile.  
"I wonder what his first word is. Knowing his father it's probably a baby version of 'Kakarott'", Gohan said and the both of us bursted into laughter.  
__________________________

The prince

"I'm amazed at this womans bad sense of timing", I said and continued kissing the soft skin of my mates neck from behind. Our son was again sleeping peacefully in his crib and we just got back to bed again as Kakarotts harpy called. "Come on, love. Its just a few hours. You know how much I love my friends visiting us."  
"For you that's just an excuse to stuff yourself with chocolate and pastries.", I whispered mockingly into her ear as I opened her bathing robe to gently caress her breasts, earning a soft moan and closed my eyes to the sound.  
"Let me enjoy my sweet little sins, honey.", she purred, leaning against me with closed eyes and I chuckled onto her skin.  
"Sweet little sins? Not when you eat enough to make a Saiyan envious."  
"Don't kill the mood."  
"I couldn't, even if I wanted to, woman. You are insatiable. You long for my touch.", I growled into her ear and used more pressure and she raised her head with a soft moan in response. I could never get enough of her. Of the feeling of her incredibly tender skin against my own. I could continue like this forever and never grow tired. "Maybe I just love the touch of sin, dark prince.", she moaned my cursed title and I responded with a soft groan. She raised her arms to grab my face and pull me into a passionate kiss I deepened without a second thought. Our tongues fighting a battle of dominance on who's breath would taken away first. And I relished in it. I'm addicted to her. I would do everything for her. For our son. I would gladly give my life for them. Besides the fact I almost did so two weeks ago. But was alive because of her. And she deserved every bit of enjoyment, of satisfaction I could give to show my immense gratitude. Even though I would probably never say anything of this out loud. With a soft sigh I opened the robe fully. Disgarding the annoying piece of cloth and let it fall to the ground. "Sin doesn't suit you, woman.", I hushed against her lips, the scent of her arousal taking a hold of my body. The sound of her passion pushing my patience to its limit. "Maybe it just turns me on, sinner.", she said gnawing on my lower lip and opened her legs for me, making me aware where she wanted to be touched. Her scent growing stronger by the minute. "Oh, look who's needy today?", I chuckled against her long neck and let my right hand roam her lower body. Knowing soft tickles on her sides and around her bellybutton turned her on even more. The both of us share this crazy sensation.  
"Touch me, love. We still have time. I want you. All of you.", she gasped against my lips. Every word a naughty plea. Every moan fuel for my passion. I couldn't understand how I wanted to just ditch her and our son. How I left her during pregnacy. And how she forgave my anyway. How she sat in my blood trying to keep me alive two weeks ago without hesitation. And forced herself to smile through all of it in order to be strong for me.  
There were not enough ways to express my gratitude. Not enough time and space. "How do you do this ...?", I asked breathlessely, softly scraping my teeth along her neck as my finger tips reached for the sweet spot, the most sensitive part of her body and she immediately reacted by clawing her fingers into my hair with a soft cry. How could she have this power over me? How could she make me, the dark prince enjoy life this much? How could she make the first thirty years of my life feel like nothing but a bad dream finally over.  
She could do it. And so could our son. And I wouldn't waste a second giving my life for them and this ... surprised even myself. "How do I do what, love?", she moaned against my lips and I chuckled amused.  
"How do you eat so many sweets and still remain your shape?" Her offended stare was too much. I couldn't stop laughing. She looked as if I insulted her familys ancestors.  
"Glad to see you enjoying yourself, you ass.", she gasped in feigned fury and I decided to calm her anger with added pressure. Just the way she liked it. "God ...! You are ... such an ass ...!", she cried out and I loved this sight. The feeling of her skin, the scent of her arousal, I loved everything about her. So much that her satisfaction mattered more to me than my own. But Kami, I wanted her so much.  
"Woman ... You decide. How do you want this to end? I could go on like this forever, but you insisted on inviting the harpy and her kid." "They ... invited themselves ...", she gasped and clenched her teeth with a hiss as I gently bit into her earlobe. Letting out a low growl I knew drove her wild.  
"Lay down ...", she ordered out of breath and I stopped my assault immediately. Giving her the time she needed to come to her senses before a smirk crept onto her lips and she turned to face me. Gently stroking me through the fabric of my pants and I groaned softly as she whispered into my right ear. "I want to ride you untill your voice is coarse from gasping my name.", she purred and I couldn't hold back a soft moan at her words. "As you wish.", I answered breathlessely and let her push me into the sheets. Let her take full control over the situation and my body. Because I trusted her. A trust stronger than the old fears still alive in my heart.  
__________________________

The heiress

I bit my lip in anticipation as I looked down on the prince. My prince. I knew this was a privilegue only I was allowed. Knew he always wanted to have full control over any possible situation. Knowing not even the female aliens he slept with in his past were allowed to take over his body. Because he never dared to trust anyone. Because everyone around him could drive a knife into his flesh any time. Because I knew it happened. But there I was. Sitting on top of one of the strongest beings in the universe and he was lying under me with closed eyes. Trusting me blindly. And I was almost moved to tears because of it, remembering that the day I almost lost him two weeks ago started exactly like this. But I took a deep breath and leaned in close to gently gnaw on his throat, earning soft sounds of desire that fueled the heat inside of my body again to a raging fire. With a soft chuckle I shifted my lower body and reached for the hem of his pants with my right hand. Pulling it down just enough to free him and the cool air on his flesh made him let out a small gasp that turned into a moan as I caressed him softly. I couldn't get enough of this sound. "How does it feel to be at my mercy, hon?"  
"I am not, woman.", he snorted amused. "You know you couldn't keep me on my back if I chose to take over.", he continued and I bit my lip in anticipation. He had no Idea what I was currently working on in my private lab.  
"Just let me fantasize a bit, love.", I purred using more pressure and his head rolled in the nape of his neck with a groan. His eyes were on me the whole time. His flushed face a wonderful sight and his soft gasps a song of passion I loved to hear. "Bulma ...", he whispered. His eyes seemingly staring into my soul as he spoke so incredibly soft: "Do me."  
And I closed my eyes at the sound. "As you wish.", I repeated his words from earlier and brought myself into position. Gently grasping him, guiding him, I lowered my body onto him and we gasped in unison as our bodies finally joined blissfully.  
My eyes rolled in the back of my head at the wonderful friction and I steadied myself with both hands on his lower body. Momentally overwhelmed at the feeling I bit my lip and watched his flushed face as he clenched his teeth in an effort to keep eye contact. His hands came to rest on my butt. Gently grasping it. Urging me to move. To drive them both over the edge. And so I did. As I began trusting my hip up and down we groaned in unity, loosing ourself in a rhythm growing faster and stronger every minute. His strong arms aided me in keeping up the pace as I bowed down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, my hands roaming over his chest. Over every scar, every perfect imperfection his life in slavery etched into his hot skin. I wanted it all. Wanted him. All of him. Forever. "I love you ...", I gasped onto his lips and he increased the pace in response. His hip meeting mine with every thrust, our rhythm driving me crazy and as a powerful clinax took a hold of my body I cried out his cursed, beautiful name, overwhelmed by the sheer force of extasy. With clenched teeth he let me ride it out untill I was sure to see stars before my eyes and only as I was completely exhausted, my body feeling like jello, he allowed himself to give in with a beautiful groan of my name. Only moments later his arms fell limp at his sides and I collapsed onto him. Basking in this crazy hot afterglow and listened to his strong, fast heartbeat. "Holy ... shit ...", I gasped and watched him clench his teeth with a weak nod. "I don't even know who ... took over in the end.", I said with a small chuckle and he laughed softly in response.  
"Call the harpy. We'll continue for the rest of the day. Your mother can take over our son. I want another round.", he offered and I shook my head in disbelief. "And you say I am insatiable?"  
"Don't blame me. I'm at your mercy, remember?"  
"Yeah. Yeah. Stop giving me false hope."  
"Wench."  
"Ape."  
And we couldn't stop laughing.  
__________________________

The boy

As my mother rang the bell of the Briefs residence my heart was beating fast against my chest. I didn't know how the Briefs would react seeing us. How would the prince react? Or Bulma? I ... still felt bad for what I did. I still blamed himself for what I did. Even though no one held me responsible for the thirst for carnage I held back so long it took over my mind. Neither my mentor Piccolo, nor my human friends Tien, Krillin and Yamcha, not even my mother were mad at me. But my heart was still in pain.  
As the door opened I instinctively took a step back and for a second I thought about leaving again. But the face of the heiress calmed my fear instantly.  
She was smiling from ear to ear.  
"Hey guys!", Bulma chirped happily as she embraced the both of us with a warm smile.  
"I'm so happy to see you! Come in!", she exclaimed and we stepped into the dome shaped building. There was not a hint of fear of worry in her KI and this ... calmed my heart inmmensely.  
"How are you dear?", my mother asked and Bulma smile grew even wider. She was almost radiating joy, I sumed and laughed.  
"Great! My baby boy said his first word today! I couldn't be any happier!", she said as she was leading mother and I towards the kitchen. "How about a cup of tea and some cake? My mother found a confectioner with the best chocolate cake you can imagine! And I just got a huge pile of it for my two saiyans!", she exclaimed and my mother had a knowing smile on her features I couldn't quite understand. I shook my head and said:"Gladly! I can't wait to see if it's really that good.", I said and instinctively reached out with my KI in search for the prince. He didn't seem to be interested in cake, he was at the other side of the compound. We helped Bulma bring tea and plates full of the most amazing looking cake I ever laid my eyes upon. It looked incredibly soft and the smell was incredible. I've never smelled such a rich chocolate flavor. My stomach was already yearning it.  
As we sat the heiress was still smiling and I started getting pretty sure Bulma was this happy because of the prince. So I asked. "Where's Vegeta?" Both women looked at me. My mother for a second with a fearful expression, Bulma still smiling without a care in the world. The joy in her KI unchanged.  
"He should be on his way. He's changing Trunks' diapers. He's still getting used to it, but he's improving.", she said laughing and I shook my head in disbelief. If there was one thing I couldn't believe the prince to be doing, it was changing diapers. "I'm happy for you, dear.", My mother said.  
"I hope my baby and your son will get along well in the future!", she continued and I agreed wholeheartdly. Two little half Saiyans would keep everyone occupied. I actually couldn't wait.  
A part of me prayed I'd get a baby brother. But a girl would be fine as well, I guess. Again I reached out and indeed I felt the prince approaching. It didn't take long for him to open the kitchen door and all eyes were instantly glued to him. He wore a red polo shirt, black sweat pants and white sneakers. But what made my jaw almost drop to the floor was the laughing baby in his arms. The kid was clutching his shirt gleefully and Bulma came immediately to his side to kiss Vegetas cheek. "Told you, he's improving.", she said grinning and the prince just averted his gaze with an annoyed snort. "I don't know what you're after, woman. But leave me out of it. I'm only here to see if this cake is worth the fuzz. Besides. The boy is hungry. So prepare a bottle.", he said with his typical bravado and Bulma reaponded with a slap against the back of his head in feigned annoyance. He didn't flinch in the slightest, I noted laughing.  
Vegeta sat down on the opposite side of the table, facing me. And even though he was clearly completely relaxed his intense stare seemed to bore into my soul.  
"Hey, Vegeta.", I said cautiously and the prince raised his head. "Any problems? Outbursts? A change in behavior?", he asked and I shook my head with a wide smile. "I feel great. I've been training on a daily basis. I think I'm in control of ... you know ..."  
"Your Saiyan instincts. Good.", he answered as Bulma came to him with a big full bottle of milk and against my expectations the prince began to feed the boy personally. Both my eyes and those of my mother widened in disbelief as Bulma sat down next to him and caressed the small head of her son. She was obviously so full of glee.  
"You're doing a great job, Vegeta.", my mother said with a honest smile and the prince only snorted in response. Unable to supress a rush of pride in his KI. How much this man changed on earth I couldn't put into words. I remember the day I first met him like it was yesterday. How utterly scared I was of him.  
Now he felt more like an grumpy uncle.  
"I am merely holding a bottle. That is nothing special.", he said as Bulma asked them to eat. They all dug in. Except the prince, who continued feeding his son with closed eyes. I was amazed at the calm energy of the Saiyan. He was never this relaxed before. Not even his trademark frown was anywhere to be seen. He looked like a different man altogether.  
"So what was his first word, Bulma dear? Did he actually say 'mommy'? Or is he like my boy who's first word was 'food'?", she asked laughing and my cheeks were suddenly unbeleavably hot. I never heard about this. She never told me.  
And to make matters worse both the prince and his mate started to laugh. "I am not surprised that 'food' is the first word of Kakarotts spawn. You really are your fathers son, kid.", he said and I felt a rush of pride in my heart by being compared to my father. My mothers eyes widened and tears shone in her gaze she quickly tried to wipe away. "How do you always manage to tell so much with so few words?, she asked with a sad smile and Vegeta shook his head. "Hn. You learn that as a soldier. Nothing special. Many informations, few words. Save your time, save your hide.", he said and a smile crept onto his lips. "And to come back to your question. No. 'Food' or anything food related was not my kids first word.", he said and gently took the bottle away from the kid, wich promptly started to cry and he raised a finger as Bulma dared to protest. "No crying, boy. Tell my what you want.", he said and the child furrowed his brows with a pout. He slapped his fathers chest and pulled at his shirt to no avail.  
And just as I opened my mouth to ask the prince not to force the kid to speak ... Trunks did. "Dada!"  
And my mouth hung open in shock.  
"Oh my god!", my mother exclaimed, hand over her mouth as the prince brought the bottle back to his son with a proud smile. "You could've just waited till he said it, you know?", Bulma said with a smile and shook her head in amazement.  
"I could.", he answered and took a plate and fork to eat with surprising care in order not to bother the kid in his arm. "How does it taste, hon?", Bulma asked hopefully and I could see the corners of his mouth moving upwards. "Adequate.", he said and I could see the twitch in her left eye as she continued to smile at him, yet pinching his right cheek.  
"You could be nicer, you know? We have guests."  
"I am nicer to you in private. That has to be enough, woman."  
As the couple argued my mother could only stare at them in silence. A soft smile on her lips and I immediately knew she thought about my father. And the all too familiar feeling of guilt washed over me again. "Vegeta?", I asked hesistant and the prince looked at me in silence, ignoring his woman still arguing next to him.  
"Are you ... interested in a sparring session later? I want to find out on how to improve ..."  
"No.", the prince said, closing his eyes, and dropping his fork. Startling everyone. "I can take you to the gravity room. I can give you verbal instructions. But I do not desire to engage in combat. I gave up on fighting, kid. That's a thing of the past.", he said and I felt like my heart stopped beating in my chest. "I ... see ...", I whispered and both my mother and I lowered our head. "Are you sure, honey?",Bulma asked, softly caressing his arm with a worried expression.  
"I am. And I do not wish to talk about my reasoning. I am a fighter no more.", he said in a calm voice, yet I could feel the uproar in his KI. He was serious. And I knew him long enough to know his desicion was final.  
______________________________

The heiress

He made up his mind. I knew it. But I still felt horrible. It felt as if nothing I've done in the last two months had a meaning. He was still depressed. More than I thought. Fighting was his life. All his life he spend fighting. And he ... gave up on it. I knew it had been because of Gokus death. Not only did my mate blame himself, he suffered from survivors guilt. And even though he was surrounded by his family, and people who respected him ... he must've felt so lonely. All the time. Because he was now the last of his race.  
Biting my lower lip I stood to embrace my prince from behind. He didn't even flinch. "Honey ...", I whispered, tears forming in my eyes as he took a deep breath. "Don't cry woman. I'm not termally ill or on the brink of death. So there is no reason to shed tears over such a meaningless desicion." I only grasped him tighter in response and kissed his right temple.  
"I'm sorry ...", I whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't realize how much you are suffering. Every day, every minute."  
"Woman, this is none of your concern. And I would appreciate all of you stopping to look at me as if I was dying. Cause I am not.", he snapped and I knew pressing the issure would only result in him fleeing the scene. "Okay, honey ... But remember. You can tell me everything. You don't have to suffer alone." "Hn.", he made a small sound of grumpy acceptance and stood to walk to the fridge and took a can of beer. He struggled for a second to open it.  
"Let me open it for you, hun."  
"It's fine, woman.", he said. Slightly shifting his now sleeping son to open the can and down it in one go. He never drank this early before, I mused with a sigh and both Chi-Chi and Gohan looked guite disturbed at the sight, but they didn't dare to speak. As my mate finished he crushed the can and turned his head towards the half Saiyan.  
"Gohan.", he started and the kid stood instantly. Straight like a soldier. Face lit up with a smile.  
"Yes?"  
"I will not fight you on my own accord. But I will defend myself. You can come at me with everything you've got.", he orderend and gently put our son in my arms. "I will be back shortly.", he promised and left the room, followed by Gohan, who was smiling in anticipation." The moment they were gone I let out a breath I never knew I was holding. "You okay, dear?", Chi-Chi asked amd reached for my hand.  
"Yeah. No. I don't know. I feel like shit ... I tried everything ... really. But that he still suffers like this ..."  
"You just have to be patient. I still remember Goku as he was fighting the heart virus. He knew his friends were fighting. He could feel their suffering. But because of his own pain he couldn't help and that was eating him alive. I spent hours just talking to him. Sometimes into the middle of the night. I know the situation is different but the cure is the same.", she said and my eyes wideded. "Say, hun ... You have lived with your Saiyan far longer than I do. Got a tip for me?"  
She only laughed softly and shook her head.  
"Those two are hardly comparable. The way to a Saiyans heart goes through his stomach. But you know that already. Altough ...",  
she mused and her cheeks reddened slightly, causing me to raise an eyebrow.  
"Altough?"  
"I bet you already took advantage of the remnants of his tail?"  
"Tail? Wha ... It got cut off. There is only a small scarred bulge. What advantage are you talking about? I bumped into him once and accidentially hit it with the corner of a wooden box I was carrying and his whole body jolted in pain. He avoided me like the plague for three days."  
She shook her head and a smile crept onto her lips.  
_________________________________

The prince

"Not enough force. Hit harder.", I ordered and grabbed the fist aiming for my face to use Gohans momentum and knock him to the floor. He gasped in surprise and shock before twisting his body and follow with a low kick to knock me off my feet, I avoided with a backflip. The both of us were transformed, the gravity chamber illuminated by our golden aura at 100 times earth gravity. The strain of the added weight was clearly visible in his face. His movements were rather sluggish and his attacks easily avoidable. He was not used to higher gravity. "You'll get used to it, kid.", I said and he nodded. Rushing towards me with a flurry of kicks and punches I continued using his own strenght against him and again let him hit the ground hard.  
"You can stop holding back, kid. Let's be real for a second. I want to know if my mate and son are safe around you."  
"Wha ...", he gasped, eyes widening. "I ... I would never ...! You think I would hurt them?! You still think of me as a threat?!", he growled with a slight rush of anger and powered up by instinct. But it was nothing in comparason to his rage two weeks ago. Where a slim insult towards his weak human friends was enough to send him into a frenzy. "Good. You are more disturbed at my words than enraged. This tells me all I needed to know, kid.", I say and he raised an eyebrow with a puzzled look. "So you only tricked me? You don't fear me?", he asked with real concern in his voice and I knew he still blamed himself. This kid was too damn emotional. "I neither fear, nor blame you. We already had this topic. You can stop crying. I can't stand that sentimental crap. Now show me this second transformation. I want to test how good you are at controlling it."  
"I ...", he tried before nodding. Powering up I felt his power wash over me. A strenght exceeding mine by far. That of Kakarott, that of every creature I ever came across in my life. And I ... admid a pang of envy. As he let out a cry, the room bathed in golden light and he stood before me like the day two weeks ago. Yet this time atleast conpletely free of rage and bloodlust.  
And I free of the fear I felt back then.  
He began hopping up and down, experimenting with the gravity that was no longer able to hold him down. The strain dissapearing from his features and I crossed my arms with a snarl. I couldn't stand it. But I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Sliding into a defensive stance before fixating the half Saiyan. Knowing he was now much stronger and faster than I.  
"Attack me.", I order calmly and crane my neck while powering up. Gohans eyes widened before me.  
"I don't want to hurt you.", he answered and I bared my teeth. He angered me. I hated to admid it, but he did. As a Saiyan with this immense power he should be bursting with pride. Not shrivel into a pile of fearful insecurity. It pissed me off to no end. "Don't pity me, kid. I can handle myself. Come at with me with everything you've got. There are senzu beans in my room, so stop crying and fight or I'll kick your sorry ass out.", I said, still so calm it surprised myself as the kid nodded and finally charged. Now unhindered from the high gravity his velocity was formidable. But I was ready. I cought his fist and let me fall backwards. He lost his footing and I used his surprise to send him flying upwards with a double kick. He cought himself mid flight and retaliated with a flurry of kicks and punches. With each attack I found myself having a harder time to deflect them. His speed was immense and my own weakness angered me. He was so much stronger than me. While just a child. And I thought back to my time serving unter Frieza. With this kids strenght I could've freed myself and regain my honor. I could've avoided the pain, the abuse, the murder. A wave of nausea hit me as images flashed before me. I closed my eyes in disgust and rage before realizing my mistake. Gohans foot collided with my chest and I crashed into the wall. Hard. Immediately the system shut off as a savety measure and the gravity went to zero. And as I stumbled out of the hole my body created Gohan came running towards me, his hair fading to black again.  
"Vegeta! What happened?! Are you okay?", he asked and I saw myself standing before me. Not Gohan. But me. Eyes widened in fear, body shaking uncontrollably, covered in bloody gashes after Freiza whipped me for the very first time at the age of six. As punishment for refusing to bow my head to him.  
The nausea churning my stomach I closed my eyes shut and turned away. My limbs were shaking. "I'm ... fine, kid. Might get a hematoma over my sternum but nothing's broken.", I said and supressed dry heaving.  
"What's wrong, Vegeta?", Gohan asked and I took a deep breath. I raised my head. Tried my weakness behind a mask of confidence, something I mastered to perfection over the course of thirty years. "Your punch was so weak, it nearly made me throw up in disgust. You should train woth Scarface instead of me.", I said and gazed at him. A cocky eyebrow raised, A wide smirk on my face.  
But I thanked god that my old self was no longer standing before me.  
____________________________

The boy

I shook my head with a sigh. I didn't know what he saw in me a few moments before but I could see it shook him to his core. It must've been bad. Really bad. A flashback of an event from his past. But I didn't dare to ask. Didn't want him to leave already. He was the only Saiyan I could talk to. The only one strong enough to train with me.  
"I guess you have no interest in continuing?", I asked and he shook his head, still smirking and crossing his arms. He seemed so confident again. His eyes showed nothing from the rage and fear from before. He could be strong to the outside world even while feeling utterly powerless. I always admired this ability of his. "With punches this weak you are a waste of my time, kid.", he said and I nodded before transforming back into that state beyond Super Saiyan. And just like before his eyes showed rage at the sight. I was much stronger than him. And he hated me for it.  
"Listen. I don't want you to be angry at me. I have no reason to strife for power anymore. There are no threats anymore. I will continue training to keep myself in check but knowing you, you will surpass me in no time."  
"Tch. Give me a break, kid. I have no reason to ... surpass you. If there is a threat, I will fight. But only to ensure my family's survival. This is the only thing you can be sure of. Now fight me or leave it. I need either a blow to my head or a cold shower to ...", he shook his head and crouched into his battle stance. "None of your concern, kid.", he said and I took a deep breath before attacking him again. And each of my hits are deflected with such precision and skill I am completely in awe. Every movement of his body in synch with his breathing. Every scar on his bare upper body told a story of pain and humilation. I could understand why my father spared him back then. Why my father admired him. "Stop dreaming kid!", he roared and a strong jab against my jaw sent me crashing into the nearest wall.  
"Good. Now we're even.", he said, raising his head proudly with a smile. I felt a rush of pride in his KI.  
"You fight good, Gohan. I see both Kakarott and Piccolo in the way you fight. You still lack disciplin but that is due to your age. When I was your age I ignored the advise of every teacher who was forced to train me. Untill one of them drove a knife into my liver.", he said with a grim chuckle and my stomach churned at the imagination.

"Thanks ... I guess.", I said but I was proud beyond conprehension at his words. That I fought like my dad and Piccolo, I mean. "I know you still think you are weaker than my dad. I know you think you are so much weaker than I am. But I honestly think you are stronger than the both of us combined. For surviving thirty years of slavery."  
At my words he closed his eyes and turned away from me to walk towards the door. "Thanks ... I guess.", he whispered softly and left me behind, his hair fading to black again. And I powered down as well as I looked around the broken gravity room.  
Bulma is going to be pissed, I mused with a smile as I heard his voice in my head.

/Gohan ... I have a favor to ask of you./  
____________________________

The heiress

It was getting late as Chi-Chi and I moved to the living room to watch a movie with a bottle of wine. We had been talking a lot. About our adventures in the past. About our Saiyan lovers. And what names would fit her baby. She was so happy. Beaming with joy whenever she spoke about Goku. I knew over time her sadness would fade and being replaced by loving memories. She was strong. So unbelievably strong. I am glad my best friend found this woman. They had been a match made in heaven.  
"There you are!", I heard the voice of Gohan and stood to embrace my prince ... who was nowhere to be seen.  
"Honey! Are you hurt?", Chi-Chi exclaimed worried as she stood to wipe some dust from the left cheek of her son who was grinning from ear to ear.  
He smiled wide at me but I couldn't figure why. "Where's Vegeta?", I asked and his smile seemed to grow even wider.  
"He said he needed a cold shower. He's fine.", he said but I could almost smell that there was more to it. There was only one occasion where my mate, who loved hot showers, needed a cold one:  
When he was haunted by his past. Usually after one of his many nightmares.  
"Gohan ... what happened? He only needs cold water after a flashback.", I said and Chi-Chi lowered her gaze with a sad look.  
But Gohan only shook his head. "Don't worry, Bulma. I think I finally got through him. He's strong. Stronger than he thinks he is. And I think he finally starts to realize this.", he said and my eyes teared up.  
"I always told him."  
"Maybe he just needed to hear it from another Saiyan, dear.", Chi-Chi said and took my hand.  
"Without you he'd been completely lost. You two were meant for each other.", she said and I leaned back with a fast beating heart. Overwhelmed by love.  
"Gohan, dear.", Chi turned towards her son, who sat down next to me.  
"Are you ... feeling better?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine, mom. Don't worry.", he said and her face lit up into a smile. I was truly amazed at how much my mate did for those two in so little time. It really showed how much he changed. How much he was ready to give without expecting anything in return.  
Hard to believe he was the same man as the monster I feared on Namek. I ... wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I loved him. More than my own life. Him and our son. "Honey, if you smile any wider, your face will stay that way.", Chi-Chi laughed and my cheeks reddeded against my will. I filled my glass with another drink and took a sip to calm myself down. "Woman, stop drinking. You are unbarable, when you are drunk.", I heared a deep voice behind me and jumped to a stand to kiss my handsome prince feverly. Sighing into the kiss as he deepened it and for a moment I forgot everything around me. As we parted our foreheads touched and his eyes gazed into mine.  
"Well, I do admit the taste is quite adequate.", he said with a smile. An honest smile. He seemed to have calmed down.  
"Want some, hon?"  
"If you offer me a glass, servant woman.", he mocked with his old nickname from the day he wore that pink shirt. The day I knew I had fallen in love.  
"Why don't you get one yourself, your highness?"  
"Why don't you serve your highness mouth to mouth?"  
"Guys, please!",I heard Gohans shocked gasp and the both of us and Chi-Chi only laughed in response.  
"Grow some balls, kid.",my mate said and I pinched his cheek with a smile. "Behave, hon."  
"Former space pirate."  
"That is no excuse.", I said as I realized what he was wearing. The pink shirt I didn't see for years.  
"I ... I thought you blasted it ...", I whispered and my heartbeat accilerated.  
"Don't jump me in front of the kid.", he provoked and I gazed at Gohan who looked completely aghast. "M ... mom. I think we should go home.", he stuttered, cheeks reddened and he looked so, so adorable I ruffled his hair.  
"I think you're right, sweety.", Chi-Chi laughed and came to embrace me before reaching for my mates hand.  
"Thank you for everything.", she said and my prince raised an eyebrow. "You're ... welcome.", he said.

Five minutes later I accompanied them to the door and sent them off. I was happy they visited me. But I was also super happy for privacy. With a smile I came back to the living room where I found my mate filling my glass with wine and tasting it. "You like it, hm?"  
"Like I said, it's adequate. Are the woman and the kid gone?"  
"Yeah.", I said and he let out a sigh before leaning back into his seat. "Finally.", he said with a smile and I slid onto his lap to kiss his forehead.  
"How do you feel, love? How come you chose this ... I didn't even know you remembered it."  
"How could I ever forget? It was the day our son came from the future. Everything from this day is etched into my mind. Especcially this horrendous piece of cloth."  
"But why do you wear it?"  
"You ... I didn't like the look on your face."  
My cheeks reddened.  
"You wanted to make me feel better? God, that's so sweet!"  
"I ... just don't expect me to wear it again. And don't tell anyone. If the kid and his mother say anything I'll blow them to smithereens."  
"I'll tell them, love. Hon, if you need to talk about something ... anything ... tell me, okay? I can't stand seeing you suffer. I ... feel so useless, you know? No matter what I do, I ..."  
Gently grabbing my face he silenced me with an incredibly tender kiss, that sent shivers down my spine. "You are not useless, woman. You are everything but. I am sorry I worried you. The things that ... haunt me to this day will always be a part of me. But without you I ... would've taken my own life long ago to escape my past."  
My eyes began tearing up and I kissed him again. Disturbed by his words. I wish I could help him erase those horrible memories.  
"Don't say that, love. I don't want to hear such a thing from you. You are so, so inportant to me and our son."  
"Your importance is far greater than mine, Bulma. Without you this backwater planet would be a primitive shithole. Without you Kakarott would've been killed by Radditz long ago. Without you I ... would still be a slave.", he said with a gentle smile and his eyes shone with so much love and gratitude I had trouble keeping my tears from falling.  
"Why can't you always be this romantic?", I whispered against his lips and he only laughed softly in response.  
"I might've been born a prince, but I am not that kind of prince. I have my moments, but I haven't been raised to exceed in manners."  
"I'm fine with those moments, hon."  
"Good. Now where were we? Ah, yes. Servant woman, serve your highness wine.", he ordered mockingly with that sexy smirk of his and I reached for the bottle to take a sip before kissing him again. The exquisite wine mixing with the taste of his tongue, a combination incredibly intoxicating.  
My hands reached for his shirt, unbottoning it slowly one at a time.  
"I thought you like it that much. Already eager to take it of?"  
"You look much better without it, you bad man.", I purred into the kiss and he chuckled in response before grasping my butt to pull me closer against him. "You have no idea how bad I am."  
"You are not, love.", I said and let my hands roam over his strong chest and he let oft a soft sigh in response. "Let's go to bed, honey.", I said before taking another sip and kissing him again. "And take the bottle with you."  
_______________________________

The prince

She didn't have to tell me twice. Still tasting both her tongue and the exquisite alcohol I grasped her thights and stood. Wrapping her legs around me she sighed into the kiss, her fingers digging into my hair. She had no idea just how important she was to me. She and our son were what kept my heart beating. What kept my life worth living. Without them I was nothing. Without her I was nothing. And I wanted her to feel it. As I carried her down the floor the wine was quickly emptied, intoxicating the both of us, the alcolhol warming my body. "Its pretty strong liquor, I take it?", I asked and she only grinned in response. "Enough for you to loosen up, honey. Enough for me to dare."  
"Dare what, woman?", I asked against the soft skin of her neck and felt the tips of her fingers caressing my lower back. "You will see, sweety.", she hushed with a soft moan as I licked a small spot behind her ear I knew drove her wild. The sound of her voice a sweet promise of naughty pleasure I couldn't wait to find out and I raised the pace if my steps to get to bed faster. The power this woman had over me was still an enigma to me. "I want you.", I growled into her ear and she moaned softly in response, her nails digging into my skalp as we finally reached our bedroom and I locked the door behind us. "Let me down, love.", she ordered and I complied with curiousity.  
"What did you plan, woman?"  
"You will see, love. Turn around. And trust me. I won't hurt you."  
Okay, now I felt uneasy. I knew she couldn't hurt me physically but asking me to trust her in combination with a worry about pain picked my interest. And not actually in a good way. But I trusted her. A trust going deeper than my fear. And I took a deep breath with closed eyes in order to supress a flurry of pictures trying to crawl into my mind. "Relax.", she whispered into my ear and gnawed on my neck. Her hands wandered under my shirt to massage my back with just the righ amount of pressure and I closed my eyes with a sigh. "I'm going to make you feel good, hon.", she purred softly, gnawing on my earlobe as her hands went deeper to go along my spine. "Tell me if it hurts, love."  
"Woman, don't worry about my spine.", I said with a soft chuckle and relished in the feeling of her touch.  
"I'm so happy, it's all healed up, hon."  
"I'm just happy I can walk.", I laughed weakly, knowing things could've gone much differently. And in response she added pressure and licked along my earlobe.  
"I am too, honey. But not much longer I'm afraid.", she whispered before pulling down my pants and shorts a little and I felt the color draining from my face. My body tensing from head to toe.  
Oh my god "Relax, love, she said again and reached for the most sensitive spot of my body.  
And I let out a groan. I closed my eyes shut and steadied myself with both hands on the door. "Does it hurt?", she asked with real worry in her voice as the tips of her fingers massaged around the scarred remnant of my tail and I couldn't answer. Could only shake my head with a gasp at the sensory overload. God ... I'd never thought of this.  
My legs began to quiver and as she added pressure my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my head in the nape of my neck, granting her tongue and teeth better access to my ear.  
"I could get used to this, love.", she moaned into my ear and I groaned in response. "How does it feel to be powerless? You finally are at my mercy, honey. And you have no idea how much this turns me on. I am going to do this again and again in the future, if you like to."  
Oh god "Do you want me to do this more often, hon?", she whispered into my ear as her nails scraped directly over the scar and I moaned. Loud. My legs now shaking uncontrollably, she laughed softly against my neck and did it again. And again. Causing me to gasp and groan aloud every time. This was so ... so immensely intense. I never felt so utterly powerless, yet incredibly turned on at the same time.  
God, I loved this crazy woman!  
"Cat's got your tongue? Is it really that intense, hon? It sure looks that way.", she said laughing and yes. Her touch made me almost painfully hard. "I could make you come, you know that? I wonder how long it would take ...", she moaned into my ear and added pressure directly at the center of the scar and I cried out. "What a beautiful sound, love ... Guess I better stop, right?"  
I could only nod in response and she immediately pulled away with a chuckle while I sunk to my knees. Holy shit!  
My body was on fire. I was breathing heavily and my heart raced in my chest. This crazy wench actually managed to bring me down. And god, did it turn me on.  
___________________________

The heiress

I was ... surprised to say the least. I never dared to touch him there. Out of fear to hurt him. After all, only a thin layer of skin protected the nerves Yajirobe exposed by cutting off Vegetas tail. I was so going to take advantage of this more often. I never saw him like this. It made me feel incredibly powerful. Like a queen. "Are you okay, dark prince?", I hushed his cursed name before I felt a gust of wind and suddenly he was over me. Pushing me into the sheets of our bed with the gaze of a predator. "You are going to regret this.", he growled against my ear and grabbed both my shorts and slip to rip them to shreds in an instant.  
"Wha ... those were expensive!", I started protesting, but he silenced me with a passionate kiss, that made my legs shiver with need for him. "You brought me to my knees, woman ... Now I will drive you to the brink of madness.", he growled and his words sent shocks of adrenaline through my system. Chi-Chi warned me, it could get rough but this ... this was almost frightening. Even with this ridiculous shirt he looked scary. His lips curled into a smirk he suddenly transformed into a Super Saiyan. And my eyes widened. This never happened before. Oh god, I wanted him.  
"Did I ever tell you ... You look incredibly sexy in blonde?"  
"Did I ever tell you how much stronger and faster I am in this form?", he shot back and I gasped as he tore away my shirt and bra. And for the first time I felt truly vulnerable under him.  
"Do I smell fear, woman?", he purred and went deeper to suck and lick my right nipple and my body arched towards him in response. His KI a sensory overload. My whole body was surrounded by it. "Y ... you're different ...", I gasped and he chuckled against my skin. "I have never been this aroused, woman. I wont hurt you. But I ... can't be gentle either.", he said and my eyes rolled in the back of my head at the thought. "I can take it. I want you. All of you.", I whispered as he turned me around, his hands shaking from arousal and my body tingling from anticipation as he grabbed my butt and tore away his pants and shorts. Before sliding inside me without warning and I gasped in shock, instantly aware of a ... differnce in size. Holy shit I felt the strain on his body as he tried his best to give me time to adjust to him. His hands caressing my thights as he bowed down to kiss along my back up to my ear. "Sorry ... Next time I'll ..."  
"It's alright, love. I brought this onto myself.", I said with a laugh and he chuckled in response, caressing the insides of my thights and gently spreading my legs a little more. "Do me, love.", I said and steadied myself.  
And god, he did. He grabbed my butt and began to move with relentless speed and power and I saw stars dancing before my eyes. My fingers digging into the sheets my moans mixed with his deep gasps and at the same time I knew, I would do it again. He was never this rough. And I relished in it. His speed, this wonderful friction. I cried out his name again and again, afraid in the morning I wouldn't be able to move a muscle.  
If I survive his onslaught, I thought with clenched teeth as his hand suddenly reached for my most sensitive spot with skilled precision and I cried out as I came under him, hard, and he followed shortly after with a beautiful groan of my name.

And this would not be the only time in that night.

Now, roughly two hours later he was sleeping soundly beside me. Completely spent and exhausted and I could only stare at him in amazement and shock. Five times. We did it five times in those two hours before he finally collapsed. Five times.  
And my body was still on fire. My head still hot, my legs still quivering, my breath still heavy. I could still feel him inside of me and there was no way in hell I could sleep after all of this.  
As I watched him sleep he looked so incredibly peaceful. A far cry from the beast he was before. He was lying on his stomach. Naked except that stupid, lovely shirt. Arms limp at his sides and his face turned towards me, softly snoring and I couldn't help but reach for his cheek to caress his skin. "I love this ruthless side of you, your highness.", I whispered and meant it. My body would hurt like hell in the morning but god, that was worth it.

Some time later I must've been dozed off. And as I woke up, my body sore to the point where I couldn't move a muscle, my prince was nowhere to be seen. Instead I found a senzu bean on his pillow and thanked the heavens for his consideration.  
___________________________

The prince

All was set. And I still got plenty of time. So I used the late morning for a long, hot shower. And I closed my eyes at the memory of last night. I was actually afraid I broke every of her bones, but this crazy beautiful woman took all of it. And I was pretty sure she liked it rough. This woman ... God, did I love her. She was my equal. In every sense of the word. What she lacked in power, she exceeded in intelligence. She could raise me to new hights and bring me to my knees with a single touch. She was the best thing life had given me. And even blessed me with a son. A son that was my pride and joy. I closed my eyes with a smile, still thinking about the last night. I hoped she would find the courage to do it again. Because after this immense feeling of pleasure, I knew I couldn't live without it anymore. Taking a deep breath I supressed a soft groan from the memory alone. I wanted her again already. God, how I wanted her again. But no. I had to focus. Had to remain calm. Today was a day of great importance and no way in hell would I screw up. I refused to.  
I felt the KI of my mate. She was still asleep. No wonder. I brought her over the edge five times. God, I was never this horny.  
Bad thoughts, Vegeta, bad thoughts. I shook my head with a smile and finally stepped out of the shower to dry myself with a rise of my KI. Wrapping a black towel around my waist I quietly opened the door to our bedroom and tried not to gaze at my naked mate, the blanket kicked away, her legs spread. God, even in her sleep this woman had zero shame.  
Shaking my head I turned towards the wardrobe and got dressed casually. A navy blue shirt, black shorts and pants, white sneakers. I smiled in anticipation and wanted to leave our bedroom as I gazed at my mate one last time and, upon further investigation, spotted dark spots and scratches all over her body I didn't see before. There were even slight marks of my teeth on her neck, her breasts and her thights. My cheeks heated up and I scratched my head in awe. Holy shit, I couldn't remember being this feral. She would not be able to move upon waking up, I mused with a rush of embarrasment and took a senzu bean from my nightstand to put it onto my pillow. She would need it.  
Going outside I went to check on my son, wo woke up the moment he noticed my presence. His face lit up into a smile and his tiny arms reached towards me.  
"Dada!", he cheered happily and pride flushed every cell of my being as I took him into my arms. "Good morning, son.", I whispered and his small hand grabbed the hem of my shirt to tug at it playfully. "Diaper change and food, kid? To bad your ... mommy isn't here, right? You've got to deal with me."  
"Mo ... mi?", he asked with a frown and I raised an eyebrow. Bulma is going to love this, I thought with a wide smirk.

Roughly ten minutes later I was feeding him in the kitchen. His eyes constantly staring at me. I didn't know why, but this had an incredibly soothing effect on me. It calmed me down and I found myself smiling with closed eyes.  
"Good morning, dear! I've never seen you smile like this, it makes you look so much more handsome!", I heard the chirping of Bulmas mother, Panchy. I didn't even sense her coming. This woman was even more of an enigma than my mate. "Good ... morning.", I answered as she sat down next to me, her husband coming in a few moments later. "Good morning, my boy. Is everything arranged?"  
"Yes. Made a ton of calls. Do you have the ... clothes, I picked?"  
"Yes, we have them. I've got to say, dear, You have an exquisite taste. I've never seen anything this beautiful!", she cheered and I couldn't contain a proud smirk appearing on my face. The Briefs were a faszinating bunch. They accepted how hard it was for me to go out shopping and gladly took over. Sparing me the deed of stepping into a mass of loud people and figure out earth currency. "We are happy you're finally ready, son. I know my daughter will be completely extatic.", the man said with his hand on my shoulder.  
"I hope so.", I said and stood to give my son into Panchys care, before taking the clothes.  
"Dada!", my son protested with teary eyes and his hands reached towards me, causing the parents of my mate to gasp in shock. "Oh my god!", she exclaimed, her eyes beginning to water. "Why didn't you tell us?", her mate asked with a wide smile and I shook my head with a smile. "I was too in much of a shock myself", I answered truthfully and turned around. "Bulma will give you all the details you need, I'm sure. I've got preparations to make.", I said and left the kitchen.  
Just in time to feel my mate awakening, I noticed with a smirk.  
____________________________

The heiress

I gazed at my body, the blue dots, scratches and ... theeth imprinted on my skin dissapearing thanks to the magical senzu bean. God, what a night!, I thought and fell back into the sheets, honesty dissapointed he wasn't there with me. I already wanted him again. Supressing a longing moan I sat up and gazed at the ripped shreds of clothing all around me untill finally spotting the pink shirt he wore during all of it. It was thrown over the pole at the edge of his bedside and I crawled towards it. Grasped it and clutched it against my chest. Smelling it like a lovesick teenager. There wasn't a single scratch on it. With a smile I stood and walked towards the bathroom.  
I was craving a hot shower.

Twenty minutes later I wanted to check on my baby boy and found his crib empty. So of course I was sure my mate was already feeding him in the kitchen. But he wasn't. "Good morning, sunshine!", my mother squealed happily. My son sleeping in her arms. My father sat next to her. His tiny cat, Scratch on his shoulder, a cup of coffee in his hand. He was smiling as well. "Good morning.", I greeted them happily and poured myself a cup. I desperately needed some coffee. "Where's Vegeta?", I asked and their smiles grew only wider.  
"He's training with Gohan at mount Paozu. He said something about unfinished business. Maybe it had something to do with the Son's visit yesterday.", my mother answered and I couldn't help but let out a dissapointed sigh. "Oh don't worry, dear. I'm sure he won't be gone for long. We can use this time to go out together! Just you, baby Trunks and I. I heard South City opened a new, exiting shopping mall!", she chirped and yes, that sounded actually fantastic. I needed some new clothes after the bedroom carnage yesterday. And maybe some sexy lingerie for my prince to enjoy. The sexiest and most sinful I could find.  
"I'd love to!", I cheered happily. "Are you coming too, dad?"  
"Me? Oh no no, sweetheart. You know I am not a fan of shopping. Go enjoy your day.", he said with a smile and took a sip from his coffee.

So, we embarked on our journey. With my trustly yellow capsule plane we flew nearly two hours to get to the hot south. South City was bursting with life as usual. No wonder, it was the home of the world tournament. People from all over the world came her on a daily basis, wich is why it was full of malls, restaurants, tourist spots, whatever you can imagine. I loved this city. Loved how much it grew with each time I visited and again it looked bigger than the last time. "There is it, dear. That big building to the right.", she said and my eyes widened at the sight of this house. It was enormous. "It's one of the biggest in the world! I'm going to get lots and lots of onesies for your baby boy. And I'm dying to taste all the sweets they have to offer!"  
My mother was extatic. But so was I aswell.

For the next hours my mother and I fell into a real shopping extasy. There were so many clothes! Cute dresses, Shirts and a lot of tight sexy pieces of lingerie. I was sure my mate would love this. And all the clothes I brought for him were so incredibly sexy I couldn't wait to have him wear them. It was 3 pm when we finally left the building with a mountain of clothes encapsulated in my purse. "I love this place already!", I celebrated and my mother agreed happily before suddenly grasping my lower arm and pointing towards the sky.  
"Oh my ... Is it just me or is this plane getting bigger?", She mused in a worried expression and I gazed upwards in shock at the possible plane crash appearing soon. But ... it was only a cloud, rougly in the shape of a plane."  
"Mom, this is not funny, I ...", I started before my eyes widened. My mother was nowhere to be seen. "Uhm ... mom?", I tried amd looked around as I spotted a post it note on my lower arm. "Look into your purse, sweety. Love, mom.", it read and my confusion only grew as I found another note inside of my purse. Containing an adress and a nummer. And my phone was nowhere to be seen. I had no idea when and how she took it.  
_________________________

The prince

It was half past 2 pm, when I arrived at the Son residence. The last stop before I could finally accompany my mate. My stomach was roaring from the lack of nutrition, but it didn't matter. I have starved a lot in my past. I raised my hand to knock on the door when I spotted something I have not seen the last time I was here.  
There was a cross under a tree on the right side of the house. Upon further inspection I felt a sharp pang of guilt in my guts at the words etched into the wood. /Rest in piece, my love. Thank you for changing the lives around you for the better. You will never be forgotten, but missed dearly for the rest of our days./  
A framed picture of Kakarott was leaned against the cross and a ring of red roses bloomed around the tree. My heart sank at the sight. "Forgive me.", I spoke in a silent voice before lowering my head with closed eyes. "Raise your head, prince. Today is no day to grief.", I heard the voice of the widow behind me. "How did you know I was here?", I asked unmoving and heard her coming closer untill she was beside me.  
"Gohan felt your presense. And since you didn't come in I thought you might've spotted my mates symbolic grave."  
"It is ... a fine grave.", I said softly as my guilt was eating me alive. "Come on. It's not much time. You should get dressed already. I'll make you some tea.", she said, a hand on my shoulder and again my stomach growled, causing her to laugh. "I guess there's still time for a snack."

Ten minutes later I was filled with an adaquate amount of roasted boar and finally fully clothed, my old clothes encapsulated in a pocket. I gazed into the mirror and honestly couldn't believe my eyes. "Are you done? I want you to look perfect to match the occasion.", I heard the widow cheer from outside and sighed. "Yes, I am. And I do not require assistance.", I said but she was already behind me. "Good lord, you look phantastic! I bet Bulma won't be able to contain her exitement!", she said and I felt the tips of my ears heating up. "Who chose it? I bet it was Bulmas mother?"  
"I chose it. Both mine and my mates. I may be a former space pirate but I do have the taste of a royal.", I said proudly as she began tugging on my clothes. "I'm impressed. No, really. Want me to fix your hair? You would look great with a ponytail."  
"M ... my hair?", I was startled by her words. Never before did I let anyone touch my hair. Beside my mate of course. "Don't worry, I'm not going to cut it. Just fixate it with a hairband. I have a lot of experience with Saiyan hair. Come to the kitchen and have a seat. "I let out a long breath and relented. It was a special occasion. So I would swallow my fear of being touched. Just this once. "Fine, woman.", I snorted and followed her as Gohan came down the stairs. "Holy shit, Vegeta! You look great!", he said and his mother immediately retaliated.  
"No cursing in this house, mister!", she snapped and the kid was immediately stiff from head to toe. I almost felt bad for him but at the same time I couldn't stop smirking wide. "All set, kid?"  
"Yeah. You can count on me."  
"Good.", I said as the woman began brushing my hair and I fought back the urge dry heave. To run away. To scream. I wished there was a way to switch off those cruel memories.  
I would do everything.  
____________________________________

The heiress

I was beyond confused as I stood in front of the house of the adress. It was ... a hotel. The most fancy looking hotel I have ever seen. A golden carpet lead inside, there were two uniformed guards left and right from a golden gate. A man in a really expensive looking suit stood before me and came to me the moment I stepped into his vison. "Ah, Miss Briefs, welcome. I have been awaiting your presence. If you'd please follow me? Everyone's waiting for you.", he said and I could only stare at him in confusion.  
"Excuse me, but what is going on here? Where am I ... what am I ...?"  
"Everything is arranged. Do not fear, miss Briefs. No please follow me."  
"I was beyond confused, yet interested. I had no idea what was going on and although I wore a pretty fancy dress I felt weirdly underdressed. Nonetheless I reached for his outstretched hand and let him lead me inside. Obviously my mother had something planned, so what was there to worry about? The lobby was already gigantic. I was completely in awe. "This way, miss.", he said and lead me to a big wooden door. "We are offering special services. Every floor is equipped with all kinds of luxury for our guests. But so far, miss, you are the most important woman, to ever step into my etablissement.", he said with a smile, complimenting me. Was he hitting on me? I didn't know.  
All I knew was that my eyes widened at the room he lead me into. It was the most luxurious beauty salon I have ever seen. "Everyone! Miss Briefs has arrived.", he called out and about 10 people came rushing towards me, one woman pushing a chair to me.  
"Sit down, miss. You will look absolutely phenomenal, dear.", she cheered and my confusion only grew bigger as I sat down and was pushed in front of a large mirror.  
Just what had my mother played? Was there a gala I didn't know about? Was there a prize to win? Whatever the reason, I was being prepared for it. My finger and toenails were painted in a beautiful dark turtlisque tone while my hair was washed with utmost care. My face was carefully cleaned before two women began putting on new make up. The mirror was long shielded from view with a dark cloth, so I couldn't see what they did to me. My hair was dried before it got pinned up and fixated with a ton of hairspray. A beautiful golden necklace with a blue gemstone was brought around my neck and earrings were gently put into my ears. "You're looking gorgeous, dear.", a young woman cheered before taking away the cloth and I gasped in awe. I looked stunning! Holy shit! The make up, my hair, the jewelery. I looked like a movie star. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Oh my god ... Why ... why all of this?"  
"You will see, dear. Come. I will bring you to your room.", a young man said and held out his hand. Still completely perplexed, and with my clothes still feeling underdressed I let him lead me to an elevator, where he sent us to the highest floor. "What is going on here?",I tried again but he only smiled at me and bowed his head.  
"You will see, miss Briefs.", he said again and I let out a huff. Being without control annoyed me like crazy. As the door opened I stood in a huge penthouse suite made of shiny beige stone. "Enjoy your stay, miss Briefs. The bedroom is to your right. Go there first, if you please. You will see. If you need something, theres a phone right here on the wall.", he said as I stepped out, before leaving me alone.  
My mouth was open wide in awe. There was a huge glass front wich showed the whole town and I realized I was never this high before in a building. "The ... bedroom?", I mused and carefully stepped into the most exquisite bedroom I have ever seen. It had a gigantic, beautiful bed, a freezer full of expensive liquor, a cute leather couch and the walls were made of cream colored stone. A fluffy white rug was under my feet and the path from door to bed was littered with blue rose petals. I let out a gasp as I followed it to a piece of dark cloth lying on the sheets. It was the most breathtaking dress I had ever seen. A long, dark blue satin dress etched with lace and designed with a pattern of roses you could only see if light shoned on them The back part was cut low and it had a deep cleavage in the front. It's beauty actually brought tears to my eyes. On the pillow was a pair of dark pumps with the same pattern as the dress and next to it a perfume of the most expensive label. "Oh my god ...", I gasped and it finally dawned on my who was responsible for all of this. But this couldn't be, right? Right? I swallowed hard and took off my clothes before decapsulating some of the clothes I've bought before to make some adjustments to this magnificent outfit. But then, Oh my god. This dress felt amazing. It almost melted onto my skin. Completely in shock I searched for the bathroom to look at me at a full lenght mirror and almost broke down crying. I looked amazing. Like a hollywood star. And still had no idea what was going on.  
"I look phantastic ..."  
"Yes, you do.", I heard a deep voice that took me completely off-guard and I pressed both hands over my mouth in shock as the man who appeared behind my reflection in the mirror. A man in a white suit with his dark hair tied together into a ponytail. "Turn around, woman. I want to see you."  
_________________________________

The prince

I had been following my mates KI the whole time. I felt her confusion, her exitement. Her disbelief and finally a wave of awe and pride. I could read her like an open book.  
This was the moment I had been waiting for. I carefully stepped through a window I had left open beforehand. I felt like an intruder and I admid, this gave me a rush of adrenaline. I couldn't wait to see her. Couldn't wait to see her face, her reaction upon seing me, although I was still unsure about my hair. So I took a few breaths and stepped into the bathroom and I was completely taken aback at her sight. She looked like a queen. Like ... I don't know. Her sight made me forget how to breathe. She was breathtakingly beautiful.  
"Turn around, woman. I want to see you.", I managed to sound confidently and she faced me with wide eyes and both hands over her mouth. "V ... Vegeta ... Wha ...?!", she gasped and stepped towards me. "You ... God, you look amazing, love! Oh my god ...! Your hair!", she continued and touched my hair with clear awe hin her eyes. Thank god, she liked it. Because I felt really uncomfortable up untill this moment. She touched the suit, walked around me to get a better view and I could only shake my head in amazement as she fastened my tie. "I don't know, what's going on, but I love it, hon. You've never looked this regal, love. She said and I raised my head proudly.  
"I know I look good, woman. Better tell me what you think of your dress. I was the one who selected it, after all."  
"You?! Oh my god! I never would've ... It's the most beautiful dress I have ever seen! I don't know what I did to deserve it ...", she said and my heartbeat accilerated. She deserved only the best of the best. Only by being herself. I didn't answer. Just reached for her face to kiss her tender lips. "Come with me.", I said and reached out with my hand she took immediately.  
"Where to?"  
"You will see.", I said and lead her to the elevator. In the lobby all eyes were glued on us and while I didn't give a damn about their admiration, my mate was bursting with pride next to me and I smirked wide. "All those men want you, you know that? I can feel their desire for you."  
"I don't care, love. The only man I want is you. And if you want the truth, I want you in more ways than one, right now.", she hushed into my ear and I supressed a groan at her promise of extasy. But no. "Not now, woman.", I said and led her to a white limousine, that was parked in front of the door. The man began driving without the need of talk. He knew where I wanted to go. "Hon ... what have you planned?"  
"Why don't you just wait and see? Aren't you fond of surprises?", I asked and she laughed softly before leaning against my shoulder. "Yes, I am, love."

After a ten minute drive we stopped in front of the most exclusive restaurant in the southern part of the world. Normally impossibly hard to get a reservation for it. I went through a lot of trouble to get a table. And many phone calls.  
"A ... Are we going to eat here?! I never managed to get a reservation! What did you ... how did you ...?!" She was in shock as we stepped out of the car and I lead her into the building without wasting a word. The table I managed to reservate was in a secluded part on the upper floor. Next to a glass front showing nothing but the calm ocean in the afternoon sun. A fine place, I admit.  
"You ... you amaze me. I can't believe this ...", she gasped as she sat in front of me. Her eyes teary as she gazed at the sea, one hand over her heart and I knew it had been worth all the hassle.  
______________________________

The heiress

We ordered sweet wine. And food to die for.  
He had a huge steak while I ate the most delicious lobster I ever tasted.  
"I still can't believe it. Whatever you gorgeous looking man planned, I'm beyond thrilled to find out! I can't believe we're here! This restaurant is one of the most desired places on earth and you even managed to take me to the VIP lounge! Honey, this is the best day ever!", I said with a smile and reached for his hand to gently brush my thumb over his skin.  
"Is that so?", he mocked with a grin and finished his plate, letting out a content sigh. I was surprised he was already done. Normally he could easily eat enough for a human army. He actually behaved human for this location and I couldn't believe my eyes. "How did it taste, love?"  
"Adequate.", he lied and I could only laugh in response and gazed at the sea again.  
"A beautiful sight. A beautiful place. A beautiful day."  
"You deserved it.", he spoke and I turned towards him. He took a sip from his wine before gazing out as well. "I ... put you through a lot of shit, woman. Yet you gave me a home, a son, a reason to continue living. And all I did was running off to space when you were pregnant. Watched Gero blow you almost to pieces without movig a muscle. Killed Kakarott. Yet you continued staying at my side. And for that ... you deserved it.", he said and my eyes began to water as I stood and embraced him from behind. Kissing his right temple.  
"Without you my life would be boring, love.", I said and moved down to gnaw on his earlobe.  
"Without you I wouldn't know true extasy.", I whispered into his ear and he let out a soft groan at my words alone.  
"I can't wait to get back to the hotel."  
"Calm down, woman. Not yet. Besides. We have time. I booked that suite for a full week. Gohan and the harpy take Trunks so that the boy can get used to a Saiyan infant."  
My eyes widened and I felt tingling sensation in my lower body. The thought alone of having a week alone with him made me want to jump him. Right here, right now.  
"Oh my god, I can't wait, love.", I gasped into his ear and he turned slightly to grasp my face. "Bulma, do not dare arousing me now. It is already hard enough for me to resist you in that dress without you being close enough that I can smell you getting horny. We are not done yet. So get back to your seat, eat that lobster and stop gasping into my ear, for gods sake.", he said and I let out a soft laugh before massaging his broad shoulders. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm just so happy.", I said honestly with added pressure and he leaned back with a sigh. "If you are happy, this was worth the hassle. And I too can't wait to get out of this suit. But there is still much to do. So please, woman. I already am having a hard time and your touch is not helping."  
"Fine, love. I stop. But the moment we'll get to our room, I ..."  
"Do not make me rip your dress apart and take you right here on the table in front of the audience. Because by god, I would. And there are two children in this area, which would be traumatized forever after I'd be done with you.", he said without looking and my whole body shook in exitement.  
"Fine, fine.", I said and got back to my seat to continue eating the last pieces of delicious lobster meat. He closed his eyes with an audible sigh, visibly grateful I was out of his immediate reach.  
"So ... got something else planned, love?"  
"Why can't you just wait? We still got time."  
"Time?", I asked curiously but he didn't elaborate.  
So I finished in silence, musing about what had gotten into my mate before we got served a coctail on the house by a young man who was definitely undressing me with his eyes and I already feared my mate loosing his cool. But he only leaned forward with a smirk.  
"If you are interested in a suitable payment I would suggest you refrain from staring at my womans cleavage and instead serve her a piece of your most expensive pastry.", he said and my jaw dropped in awe. "V ... very well, sir", the man said and got the picture. He left in a hurry and my mate chuckled softly.  
"Close your mouth, woman. This is not adequate for a woman of your class."  
Oh my god, I wanted him.  
________________________________

The prince

It was half five pm when we stepped out of the restaurant, my mate grasping my left hand on our way to our limousine and I felt countless of eyes on me. The streets were full of people and against my will memories flushed my mind. Memories of masses of people screaming at me in rage and wanting me to die as I was once captured by an enemy and sentenced to death at the age of fourteen. Death of a thousand cuts.  
I lost count of the actual injuries before I lost consciousness and awoke three days later in a regeneration tank. Only to be whipped by Frieza for my failures and left behind bleeding out.

I began to breathe heavily and increased my pace to get into the limousine in wich I leaned back with my eyes shut and tried to calm my accilerating heart.  
Why now? Why did I have a flashback now?  
"Honey ... Honey, calm down. Listen to my voice. I'm here. Not whatever you just saw. No one can hurt you, love. Let's go to the hotel. You need some sleep. I have sleeping pills in my purse. These will help you.", she said and embraced me from the side, her voice heavy with worry. "N ... no.", I gasped, my right hand shielding my eyes as I shook my head.  
"Are you okay, mister? Want me to drive you to a doctor?", came the voice of our driver from a build in speaker. "I'm ... fine. Just a ... memory from military. Just need some time ... keep driving to our next destination."  
"A ... As you wish, sir. There is a fridge built in under your seat, if you need a drink."  
"Thank you ", my mate said and reached down to retrieve a bottle and small bag with crushed ice, she gently pressed against my forehead. God, I needed that.  
"We can stop any time, okay? I don't want you to suffer, love."  
"I'm fine.", I said and gazed at her. Grateful I was back in the car with my mate instead of bleeding out in front of my former boss. I hated my own weakness. I was ... ashamed this happened. Ashamed for the wetness in my eyes. I wanted to scream.  
But instead I reached for the bottle and downed half of it before looking at the label and I was glad the percentage of alcohol was low. So I downed the rest of it and finally started to relax. I took a deep breath with closed eyes and focused on the ice and my mates gentle touch.  
"Can I do something, love?", she asked and I knew she felt so useless in that moment. "You are already helping, woman. I ... I'm sorry you had to see this. Don't ... don't worry about me. I'm fine."  
"Okay ... But take a sleeping pill for tonight, okay? I want you to sleep as much as you need, love."  
I didn't answer. I just pulled her close to kiss her tender lips.

We drove only fifteen minutes and halfway through I blinded her with a black piece of silk I had ready in my shirts pocket. I went all out to make this day as perfect as possible. As we stopped I gently took off her shoes before leading her out of the car. "Where are we, hon?", she asked as our driver left us alone and I turned her to face west. "Well ... take of the cloth and find out.", I said and she immediately gasped at the sight of the deep red and orange sunset.  
"Oh my ... Honey, I ... this is so beautiful! And ... we are all alone! How did you ...?"  
"This was arranged by your parents I'm afraid. The whole beach is off-limits to the common people. No one will bother us."  
Her eyes teared up as she looked into the sunset, her beautiful face illuminated, the flowers on her dress shining in the light. She looked breathtaking. "Do you like it?", I whispered into her ear and embraced her from behind with closed eyes. "Never before did a sunset look this beautiful. I don't think anything could top this ...", she said in awe and I only chuckled in response. "I beg to differ.", I said and let go of her form to raise my Ki and thus gave the signal. And only a moment later all of her friends landed around us. Every single one of them dressed for the occasion and my mate went completely crazy. Her eyes widened. One hand clutched her chest, the other covered her mouth in shock. She stepped away from me and stared around in shock heavy breathing. Hell yes, the surprise shocked her to the core. I took a moment to close my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down. The sheer mass of people didn't help me in the slightest but this wasn't about me, but my mate.  
All her friends surrounded her and I stepped aside to let them. They complimented each other about outfits and hairstyles. Scarface encapsulated a huge pile of stacked wood, the harpy a banquet on several tables, my mates mother brought an entire bar and Baldy half a music studio. I shook my head in amazement as I watched the party unfold by itself. There were surely atleast a hundred people. Even people I didn't know, from the time my mate traveled around with Kakarott. Every single one of them was absolutely extatic to come. I watched Gohan dance around with Krillin on a small platform and Scarface mixing drinks as if it was his greates joy in life. Tien and his small weird sidekick prepared fireworks, the harpys giant father was nearly crying and so was his daughter. I didn't know a lot of those people but the immense joy my woman radiated spoke for itself. I could only hope I would not dissapoint either.  
"You went all out, huh?", the deep voice of the namek spoke from behind me and I turned around. "It was a pain in the ass to organize."  
"Looks like it. I don't even know half of these people. You even brought the announcer of the world tournament. You never cease to amaze me, Saiyan.", he said and I could only shake my head with a smile before reaching for my right back pocket to retriefe a folded sheet of paper and handling it over to him.  
"There. I hope I got all of the details. It's been over two decades, my memory is ... blurred to say the least."  
"It's enough. It'll work. Don't worry.", he said and we moved away from view before I freed my hair again and shook my head to bring it to it's former glory. That felt much better.  
"You looked better before."  
"Shut it, Namek and get to work.", I said with a smirk he returned equally before he raised his hand and instantly changed my clothes. And the sight of my outfit almost brought tears into my eyes. "Is this good enough?"  
"It's perfect. You have my gratitude."  
_________________________________

The heiress

I was both shocked and overwhelmed by happiness. Everyone I knew and loved was around me. They celebrated whatever reason all of this was about and over the party I was pulled into I lost sight of my mate completely. With a drink in my hand I didn't know where I got it from I gazed around, because I wanted to kiss him all over in front of the audience because today he made me the happiest woman alive. My heart felt like it wanted to burst out of my chest. "You look so beautiful, B.", Yamcha appeared next to me with a smile and a hand on my shoulder. He smiled wide.  
"I'm really, really happy for you. I know I never could've made you this happy. I see it now. And accept it. And I can't wait to see your reaction."  
"Reaction to what?", I asked as there was a sudden gust of wind. The tower of wood was set ablaze.  
All the voices stopped.  
And everyone stepped aside to form an aisle before me.  
And there he was. My mate at the end of the aisle. His head held high, his posture straight as he began marching towards me and my eyes began to water as I suddenly realized what this day really was about. And I couldn't believe it.  
He wore a different attite. His flame of hair back to it's original form he wore a black and golden Saiyan armor with shoulder pads and a dark blue tight suit underneath.  
Around his neck hung a golden necklace with what looked like three gemstones on it. Around his arms were a pair of black wrist guards and he wore a pair of white and golden boots. A white skirt with a red stripe at the bottom was fixated on his armor and a red Cape was flowing behind him as he walked towards me. I held my breath at the sight. Because I knew this attire. He showed it to me once on a drawing he doodled in a moment of sadness. Those were the clothes of his father. As he stood before me his eyes shone with pride and his voice was strong as he raised a fist to his chest.  
"Bulma Briefs. I, prince Vegeta the fourth, stand before you in the attire of the former king of Saiyans. A symbol of power. A symbol of honor, a symbol of pride. For the people I lost. The home I lost."  
He took a deep breath and lowered his head.  
"I stand before you as the last living Saiyan. The royal bloodline would have died out with me one day if it were not for you. You gave me a home. You blessed me with a son. My gratitude knows no boundaries and I thought a lot about a way to prove it. Prove how much I am willing to give. Prove my worth as a man and as your mate."  
And he dropped to a knee and both of my hands were over my mouth in shock as tears ran down my cheeks and my whole body was shaking. "Bulma Briefs, I lost my chance to ever be crowned. I can never be the king I was born to become. So I can not offer much to you. Only my life, wich I would gladly give for you and our son. My honor, my pride, my strenght mean nothing without you.", he said and his eyes were staring into mine.  
"So I ask you, Bulma Briefs. Will you stand at my side at all times? Will you accept my life in exchange for your loyalty? For I pledge my loyalty to you. You are my equal, Bulma Briefs. And I wish to spend the rest of my life proving my worth to you. For I chose you as my queen.", he said and stood to take a small box out of his armor and reveal a pair of golden rings with the insignia of his royal bloodline on both of them. They were the most beautiful pieces of jewelery I had ever seen. "V ... Vegeta, I ...", I managed to gasp as he reached for my face to pull me close. Our foreheads touched as he opened his mouth to speak the two words I never considered to ever hear from him:  
"Marry me.", he said and my tears ran freely. I was overwhelmed by shock, awe and so, oh so much love that I forgot how to breathe. His eyes showed a hint of worry as he awaited my answer and I could only stare at him crying. "Bulma?"  
"Of course I do!", I cried and threw myself at him that we both fell into the sand and everyone around us bursted into a cheer. They clapped, cried and laughed but I only had eyes for the man under me. "I love you.", I whispered and kissed his lips feverly.  
"You don't have to prove anything, my king", I said and his eyes widened at the sound. He swallowed hard and I knew I hit a nerve. But he regained control over his emotions and returned the kiss equally. I melted against him, ignoring everyone around us as I was warmed by the raging fire coming from both the flames and my heart.  
______________________________

The mother

I've never seen her this happy before, I thought as tears were running down my cheeks. What a beautiful proposal. What a beautiful speech. What a regal looking choice of clothing. I always knew Vegetas grumpy, aggressive side was more a facade. But I never knew he could be this romantic. Ah, if I was just twenty years younger.", I thought and gazed at the small boy in my arm, who would soon be gone for a week and I was already missing him. As my daughter finished kissing my future son in law, and boy, could that man kiss, I stepped towards them and her eyes lit up.  
"Mom! Mom, I'm so happy!", she was still crying as Vegeta came to me and bowed his head.  
"You have my gratitude, Panchy. For without you none of this would've been possible.", he said and even looked amazing with half his body full of sand. My daughter had one hell of a fine taste. "It was nothing, dear. You did all the work. Want to take your son, dear?"  
"Yes.", he nodded and Trunks' face immediately lit up.  
"Dada!", he said and my son in law closed his eyes with a smile. "Son. Isn't there something you wanted to tell your mother? Show me what a smart royal boy you are.", he said and pointed towards my daugher and the little kid began laughing so full of glee before calling out a single word that had me gasping and my daughter break down completely.  
"Mommy!", he cheered and everyone came rushing at my daughter while Vegeta stepped aside, a wide smirk on his lips. He planned this, I realized with a smile as he walked aeay from the croud and towards Piccolo and I watched the green fighter transform Vegetas armor back to the white suit from before and just like before I was amazed at how good he looked in it. His little son was laughing happily as his father returned and went to the bar to get a drink. I could see crouds made him really nervous. That he was still going through all of this showed just how much he loved my daughter.  
Oh, that poor man surely will not get any sleep tonight, I thought laughing and walked to him to put my hand on his shoulder. "You did a great job, dear. I'm sure once inside your suite none of you will get any sleep!",I said with a laugh and he shook his head with a soft snort. "I had already trouble resisting her the moment I saw that dress. I don't know how much longer I can resist her. I know as her mother you surely don't want to hear this."  
"It's fine, sweety. I am a grown woman. Besides. I know my daughter. She surely has a surprise waiting for you.", I said and he let out a soft groan that told me a lot about the state he was in. That poor guy was suffering! "You are not helping. I just want to get back to the suite. This mass of people drives me mad.", he said and I gently caressed his shoulder. "Relax, dear. Look at Bulma. Her joy was worth it, right?"  
He nodded softly and gazed at my daugher. Surrounded by those she loved. But she kept looking around in search for the man next to me. "Dear, You should go back. She's looking for you. I know being in a crowd is difficult for you but she wants to spend this moment with her future husband."  
"Difficult is ... an understatement. I already almost ruined everything having a panic attack.", he whispered and shook his head with a sigh. But then he stood and gently placed his son into my arms. "I can only hope this doesn't happen again. Anyway, Panchy. May I ask about the whereabouts of your husband? I wanted to thank him as well."  
"Aw, sweety. He's no party animal. I asked the ox king to record your proposal and will show it to my hubby in private. You can tell him in a week, dear. He is so happy though.  
"I am too.", he said with a soft smile and returned to his soon to be wife, who immediately clung to him with a kiss, earning a round of applause.  
_______________________________

The scarred fighter

The party went on and on. It was two am as the first people left untill only us fighters remained. The sworn group of warriors who had been fighing in the Cell games. Well, plus the Son's and Bulma. God, Bulma. She looked breathtaking. Her dress, her hair, all of her was perfection and I admitted to felt a twinge of envy that she wasn't dressed like this for me. But her smile, oh god, her smile. She was beaming. She radiated joy, her KI was overflowing with it. The prince really did not dissapoint. Even I was in awe at his proposal, his outfit and the fact that he still was around even though his inner turmoil was clearly apparent in his KI. It got lighter with everyone leaving though but I knew he was in panic when around people. Yet he stood at her side and she comforted him whenever his panic rose. As we few were the last people around I stepped forward and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Can I talk to you one second?", I asked and her eyes widened in confusion, before softening and she let go of his hand she had been clutching as the prince turned around to face me as well. "Fine. But make it quick.", he said with a smirk and we walked away from the others while Bulma began chatting with Chi-Chi, her cheeks reddening. Shaking my head in silence the prince began to speak. "I followed your advise. I gave it a lot of thought."  
"Oh, I can see that. I have never seen her this happy. I'm impressed."  
"This was my intention. Though I can't say it was without a lot of suffering."  
"Dude, everyone felt your panic. Tien and I have made bets on how long you last untill giving up and fleeing the scene!", I laughed and his gaze pierced into mine. He raised his head and craned his neck. "So you thought after going through all of this I would just run away with my tail between my legs like some mutt?"  
"Well, you didn't. So I technically won the bet.", I said with a grin and raised my hands in defense before placing my hand on his shoulder.  
"Make her happy, Vegeta. She loves you. She loves you more than she ever could've loved me. And while it took me a long time to understand it, I do now. Be the husband she deserves."  
"I will try.", he said with a smile and took a deep breath.  
"Thank you for giving me the idea for all of this in the first place. I will try to her happy. Because this is what she deserves. Because I love her.", he said proudly and went back to his soon to be wife with his head held high. He was an amazing man. I was almost willing to call him a friend.  
But I'd never say it out loud around him.  
____________________________________

The heiress

It was four am as my king carried me back to the hotel, flying. We landed in a dark alley before marching through the entrance side by side and barely made it into the elevator before attacking each other with our lips. My fingers dug into his hair while he grabbed my butt to pull me against him. His tongue and teeth at my neck and my ear as he growled deeply against my skin. "I want you."  
And I moaned at the sound. "Just ... just don't rip this dress. I beg you. It's too beautiful. Just like your suit.", I gasped and he chuckled softly in response.  
"I'll try. I knew it would suit you. But I underestimated the effect it would have on me.", he groaned softly and my eyes widened. "I love it ... please don't rip it. I'm going to place it behind glass.", I announced and his eyes lit up. Pride shone in his gaze and I reached for his face to pull him closer. "I never knew you had such a refined taste for clothing."  
"It was the only one I could imagine next to the attire of my father. Plus ... blue is ... well ..."  
"Your favourite color?"  
The tips of his ears turned pink and I was beyond moved by his words. I kissed along his jaw to his ear and gently suckled on his earlobe, causing him to let out a sharp breath.  
"You never cease to amaze me, love. I am going to reward you royally, your highness. By the way ... I have a surprise I know you'll love.", I purred and he let out a soft moan that sent shivers down my spine. With a cute ding the elevator opened to our apartment and we stepped inside and I couldn't wait to be alone with him for a whole week! I smiled with an idea in mind.  
"Hey honey ... There is something I always wanted to try with you."  
"Try?", he cocked an eyebrow and I bit my lip in anticipation as I grabbed his tie and gave it a small tug.  
"Follow me to the bedroom.", I ordered softly and he let me lead him there without any complaints, but with interest. "Sit down on the bed, honey.", I whispered and he did. His eyes constantly following every of my moves as I loosened his tie and took it off. "It'll be worth it, love. Close your eyes for me, okay? So I can prepare your surprise."  
He swallowed hard but complied. And I bound the tie around his head, blinding him. Immediately there was a change. He began breathing heavily, turned his head as if looking at something that wasn't there, before pulling the tie from his eyes with a gasp.  
"I ... I can't do this, Bulma ... I ... I wanted to. But never ... There are too many horrifying memories ... ", he gasped and my heart sank. I felt so bad for him. So I reached for his face and bowed down to kiss him. My hand on his fast beating heart. "I want to free you from your fear, love. Nothing bad will happen to you. No one can hurt you. But if you are too afraid I will never do it again. It's okay. Take a deep breath, my king. Do you trust me?", I asked while he tried to regain his breath and my heart grew heavy with pity. I knew he'd never talk about the scale of the abuse he went through but I thought to got a glimps of it. And it broke my heart. "Would it ... would it make you happy?"  
"Yes. But not like this, honey. Not if you suffer."  
"It's ... fine. Try it again. I trust you. No one but you.", he said and raised his head. Sweat was glistering on his temples and he still fought his panic. But his words filled me with so much love.  
With utmost care I shielded his eyes again and kissed his neck aain and again to calm him down. "You went through so much trouble for me. You made me the happiest woman alive. And I want to show you just how much it all means to me. How much the rings on our fingers mean to me. How much I love you.", I whispered and opened the buttons of his white jacket to reveal a cream colored shirt. "Take it off, love.", I hushed and he obliged and I bit my lip at the sight of his muscular frame I could never get enough of. His chest was still moving rapidly at his heavy breathing and he clenched his teeth, swallowing hard. He was going through a hell I could never even imagine and still wanted to continue for me. "I promise, this will be worth it, love.", I whispered and gently gnawing on his earlobe, continuing to whisper sweet things into his ear to calm him down. And while doing so I opened my dress and let it fall to the ground before sitting onto his lap, legs speread. "Whatever wishes you have, honey. Just say it. We have all week and I want to let you decide on how to start. I want to make you feel good to show my love to you.", I whispered and he raised his head with a sigh to grand me acces to his vulnerable throat. "Bulma ... I don't ... I don't want to hurt you again ...", he rasped between clenched teeth and I knew what he was talikg about. "You didn't hurt me, love.", I whispered and grazed my teeth along his neck, causing him to take a sharp breath. "I loved every second.", I said truthfully and reached around him with my right hand. The tips of my fingers going under the hem of his pants and his whole body tensed. "Do you want me to touch it?", I asked with a smile and caressed his stomach area before grazing my nails over his scarred tail stub, causing him to throw his head in the nape of his neck with a loud groan and I gasped in amazement at how much this turned him on. "God, yes ...!", he groaned and I took advantage of his open mouth to kiss him passionately while drawing more sounds of extasy from his lips. "Don't you want to touch me, hon?", I chuckled into his ear and his lips curled into a weak smirk.  
"Can't ...", he gasped and then cried out load as I used more pressure. A sound that sent shocks of arousal through my system. Again and again I made him cry out his need for more untill he managed to grasp my hand and shook his head. "S ... stop. God ...", he gasped and swallowed hard with clenched teeth, so I let go of him entirely. Chuckling against his lip. "God ...", he gasped again and hunched over to regain his breath. "I can do this every day from now on.", I suggested and he moaned at the sound of my naughty promises while I moved a few feet away from him. Amazed at how easily I could bring him to the edge if I wanted to. "Wait for three minutes, love. Then come find me."  
"You ... really dare me hunting you down in this state?"  
"I dare you hunting me down like the beast you are, love."  
__________________________________

The prince

My body was on fire. My senses on high alert, every of her touches were more intense than ever before. Her words shook me to the core, her nails on my scarred tail remnant like arrows of liquid extasy. The pictures in my head from before had been drowned by the feeling of her touch on the most sensitive part of my body. God, I loved this woman.  
My need for her was overwhelming. The need to throw her against the wall and bury myself into her, to make her cry out my name. But she asked me to wait. And the wishes of my queen were more important than my own desire.  
So I fell into the sheets, onto my back and began counting the seconds.

1, 2, 3.

My pants almost painfully tight, my body shaking from arousal. The tie is still wrapped around my head and all of my senses were on high alert. I was going to hunt her down blind and this thought was an immense thrill.

60, 61, 62.

The scent of her arousal was everywhere. Mixed with traces of her coconut shampoo and the flowery perfume I chose for her.

140, 142, 143.

I rose to my feet and took a deep breath. My KI reaching out to her. I knew where she was. She wasn't far. And I could feel her exitement.

178, 179, 180.

And I began moving. The layout of these rooms already in my head I walked slowly. Savouring the moment, savouring the hunt. With my hand on the walls to not give her the pleasure of seing me hitting anything and falling over I moved towards her KI. Her smell grew stronger and so did the hunger for her. The feral beast she had awoken with her touch. I let out a soft growl as I reached her. The source of this irresistible scent.

"Found you.", I whispered and the sound of a soft moan reached my ears. "Yes, you did love. Now take off the tie to see your reward."  
And I did. The tie now limp around my neck my eyes widened. My throat went try, my heart stopped at her sight. "You like it?", she breathed and stretched to give me a better view. She was lying there, outstretched on the couch with the most sinful looking piece of lingerie I had ever seen. Like an armor made of red silk and transparent lace. A tight corsage just barely contained her full breasts. The half transparent piece had roses printed on it and it accentuated her body perfectly. She still wore those sexy shoes and her long legs were barely covered by fishnet stockings connected to a garter belt with slim leather strings.

As I stared at her she let out a soft moan and freed her hair so that it flowed around her face like an enticing river and caressed her own form lovingly. Raising her left leg while stretching her right. Every move executed with the goal of pleasing my eyes and god, she did. "I like it.", I managed to say and came closer as she sat up and reached for the tie to pull me in for a kiss. Our tongues sliding against each other in a battle of dominance as she reached for my right hand to guide it between her spreading legs to make me aware of the fact she did not go through the hassle of putting on a slip. "Don't tell me you ...

"I didn't wear one all day ...", she gasped onto my lips as I waisted no second grinding my fingers against her most senstitive spot, not really surprised to find her already wet and ready for me. And moaning in lust. Insatiable, I though with a grin against her lips as she moaned my cursed name. With my free hand I caressed the inside of her right thigh, spreading her legs further to get better access before inserting first one, then a second finger into her welcoming heat and she groaned into my ear as I bowed down to attack her neck with my lips and teeth. Earning the most beatiful sounds from her. "I like this surprise.", I whispered and licked along her earlobe while I bent my fingers to get more pressure on just the right spot with each thrust, causing her to claw her nails into my neck with a soft cry. "Want me to make you come?", I asked with a soft chuckle.

"Not yet, love ... and not like this.", she gasped and I obliged. I withdrew my hand entirely, tasting liquid desire and moved a few steps away to get a better look at my queen. Wearing that luscious attire, heavy breathing and shaking from arousal. Both hands digging into her hair she bit her lower lip and her eyes spoke a clear language of want as she came forward with half lidded eyes. "There is another thing want to try, honey.", she said and I knew I would do it. Whatever it was. Whatever the cost. Because no king should refuse his queens wishes.  
"Do it. I can take it.", I said with a strong voice and her eyes lit up in response. "You wont regret it, honey.", she whispered and grabbed the tie to blind me again. "Take of your clothes, love.", she ordered, gently caressing me through the fabric of my pants and I let out a soft gasp with a nod before she moved away and I followed her wish. My clothes and shoes falling to the ground carelessly before I heard the sharp pang of a capsule activation. I turned my head in confusion and against my will there was a slight feeling of worry forming in my gut.  
"Hands behind your back, my king. Don't fear. Don't worry. There won't be pain, whatever pictures may appear in your head. Trust me. Whatever happens."

I swallowed hard. I felt sweat dripping down my temples as memories flashed in my mind.  
As I followed her order with shaking hands I felt something being locked around both of my wrists. And I couldn't move my arms anymore. "N ... no ...! I ... god ...", I gasped and turned my head to the side with clenched teeth. I was both terrified and ashamed. I felt ashamed and vulnerable before my own mate. All because of memories of abuse. My heartrate accilerated and I wanted to curl myself up on the floor by pure instinct. But then my mate lifted the tie and the love and understanding in her gaze was everything to me. "Only you and I are here, love. I stop and take the shackles away. Just say the word." "N ... no. It's fine. I promised myself to prove myself. And this I will do. I wont let my past shape my future.", I said and hid my fear behind a smirk. "You wanted me at your mercy, woman. You better make it worth it.",I said and her joyful expression alone was worth the troubles. She tried to help me overcome my trauma. And for that I loved her even more. With a teary smile she closed the gap between us and kissed me so incredibly passionate while blinding me again. And my senses were on high alert. "I love you.", she hushed into the kiss before reaching around and making me cry out again with her hot touch.  
_________________________________

The heiress

I loved him. He want through so much trouble. Was willing to go through the hell of his mind for me and I prayed to god I would one day free him of his fears. "Let me lead you, love.", I whispered and guided him back to the couch, where I gently pushed him down to sit. "I can't believe you're going through this for me.", I said against his neck, grazing my teeth along his skin towards his ear. "I can't believe you managed to make me, a Saiyan warrior, unable to defend myself without the need of force."  
"Does it turn you off?"  
"Do I look turned off to you?", he challenged, his voice still shaking and I was overwhelmed by the amound of trust he had in me. Overwhelmed and insanely aroused. Just like him, as I reached for his throbbing erection to stroke him softly, earning sounds of beautiful pleasure from him. "I love you.", I spoke into his ear and kept caressing him without haste or pressure. I had other plans and my body shook in anticipation as I moved my kisses, gentle bites and licks down over his sternum and over his right pectoral to attack his right nipple with my mouth, causing him to let out a sharp breath in response. My free hand roamed over his lower stomach. "I want you.", he gasped and I let out a soft moan. "Just a little longer. I want you to feel good, love. I want to turn those memories of pain into memories of pleasure."  
"I want to throw you over the couch and make you scream my name."  
"Only if I free you, love. Those shackles are linked to your KI signature. The more you try, the more KI gets sucked out of your arms."  
He threw his head in the nape of his neck.  
"You little vixen, holy shit!", he gasped and I couldn't supress a proud smirk from appearing on my face.  
"You are helpless, love. I always fantasized having you at my mercy and I'm so turned on I can't take it.", I breathed and moved down to spread his legs to kneel between them and his breath hitched in response. "What a sight, love.", I complimented him before grinding my tongue over the tip of his throbbing flesh and he threw his head back with a groan that sent shivers down my spine.  
With each lick, each groan my own desire grew. I had a hard time resisting him. Freeing him. Letting him make love to me without restraints. And I closed my eyes at the thought as I took him into my mouth and caressed his thights and crown jewels with my hands, causing him to cry out my name. He clenched his teeth, licked his lower lip and groaned with every stroke of my tongue and I ... couldn't wait anymore.  
I withdrew from him, gave him time to come to his senses before I stood to whisper into his ear. "I can't resist you anymore, love. I want you ... I want to make love to you. Again and again.", I whispered and crawled on top of him before getly grasping him, guiding him. Before sliding down on him and the both of us groaned in absolute bliss. He clenched his teeth and threw his head in the nape of his neck and I immediately attacked his throat with my tongue. "I want to touch you.", he said almost desperately, while groaning with every time I moved up and down. Loosing himself to my touch as I clenched my inner muscles to grind on him with wonderful friction. "Soon, love. After I am done with you.", I answered and increased my pace with clenched teeth, knowing I would not last much longer. I wanted to make this night unforgivable for him. So I reached around him to scrape my nails over his tail stub and he cried out loud, climaxing hard immediately. And I was beyond perplexed as I continued moving for him to ride it out. It was the first time he actually came before me.  
As I stopped moving he fell limp under me. His head resting on the edge of the couch, his teeth clenched heavy breathing.  
And I sat on his lap in surprise. "It's really that intense?", I asked laughing and he turned away, swallowing hard.  
"I'm ... sorry.", he murmured and I reached for the tie and pulled it down before I kissed his lips again. "Don't be, love. I love that I found a way to make you like wax in my hands. There is no reason for shame, my king. I never felt this powerful, love. You make me feel like a queen. I finally found a way to feel equal."  
"You were my equal ever since.", he whispered on my lips and the sound of his voice echoed through my system. "But you are still not satisfied. Free me and this problem will be solved immediately.", he said, his eyes shining with determination and I couldn't resist him. "Very well, love.", I said and reached around him to press a small button on the schackle around his right wrist. Causing this brilliant invention to fall off instantly. And for a moment he just sat there under me. Still heavy breathing. Eyes closed and I felt a rush of worry that those KI draining shackles took too much of his energy.  
"Honey?", I asked and in one swift movement, much faster than I could comprehend I was lying on my back, my hands bound behind my back with the shackles around my wrists. And my prince hovering over me. Holy shit "Now you are at my mercy, woman.", he growled with that stupid sexy smirk of his and my body tensed in suspense as he took off the tie and reached down to blind me, causing every cell of me to go into high alert and my breath to hitch as one of dirtiest fantasies came alive. "You look like you though of this before, woman.", he growled into my ear, his hands roaming over my breasts. "Every day. You lern fast, honey."  
"I am a fighter. Adapting and improving kept me alive. Once experienced a new technique I use it to my own advantage."  
"Is that so? Then what is your next course of action, warrior?"  
"Getting imaptient, are we?", he growled, his tongue flicking over my right nipple, causing me to let out a sharp breath.  
"Please ... I need you, now.", I groaned desperately. My lower body twitching from arousal. My breath hitching as his tongue formed a wet trail from my breasts down to my belly botton. The ticklish sensation igniting that flame even further.  
"Make me come, my king.", I moaned and he chuckled against my stomach. "Very well. Who am I to disrespect my queens wishes? So he grabbed my butt and pulled me upwards towards him, lifting my legs over his strong shoulders and I let out a gasp in surprise as he breathed onto my flesh. "How about this?", His voice was a low growl that sent shivers down my spine and I wanted to watch him do me in this new position, but couldn't. I could only imagine his intense gaze as he kneeled before me. I was only connected to the couch with my head and shoulders and my lower body completely at his mercy. And I grew mad with need.  
"Give it to me, love.", I hushed and then cried out loud as his rough tongue attacked my most sensitive spot with skilled precision and pressure, using his strong hands to keep me in place as my lower body twitched uncontrollably. "God ... oh god, yes ...!", I cried out loud and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. Throwing my head from side to side, overwhelmed by extasy.  
"Please go faster ...!, I pleaded, wanting him to bring me over the edge. Wanting to loosing myself to him, surrender to him. And he increased the pace and pressure even more, sighing against my skin and I felt tension building up rapidly.  
"Just like that ... please don't stop ...!", I managed to groan as my whole body was washed over with the force of a powerful climax and I cried out his beautiful name ans he continued relentlessly for me to ride it out. I saw stars before my eyes, my voice coarse from gasping as he finally stopped his onslaught and let me sink onto the couch before him. My body felt like jello. I couldn't move a muscle. Just lie there before him, heavy breathing and dying to touch him again.  
__________________________

The prince

As she was lying before me, completely out of breath, legs spread and unable to see or move my mind was going wild. She was at my mercy. Wearing this enticing piece of silken armor just for me, pleasing not only my eyes. It complimented each of her kurves perfectly and the sight of it turned me on even more. I wanted her again and I closed my eyes at the scent of her desire overpowering me. "Honey ...", her voice reached out to me and I bowed down to kiss her right shoulder. "Yes?", I asked, my hands exploring that luscious corsage of hers, causing her to sigh in delight.  
"Carry me to the bed, love."  
"As you wish.", I answered and did as I was told. My lips on hers the whole time untill I placed her on these overly perfumed rose petals her mother chose to be put everywhere and the smell irritated my nose to no end. With a soft snort I watched her lying on her back in the sheets. "I want to see you, love.", she demanded with a smile and I bowed down kiss her forehed before pulling down the tie I never knew could bring so much exitement.  
Her gaze was full of love. Tears shone in the corners of her eyes in the dim light of the apartment and her smile was everything to me.  
"I'm so happy ... I've never been this happy ...", she whispered and my heartbeat accilerated. "You looked fantastic in your fathers clothes. I'm sure he would be so proud of you.", she continued and I swallowed hard, needing to turn my gaze away from her with closed eyes. A sudden feel of an ache in my chest. My heart felt both in pain and full of pride. "I ... ", I took a deep breath.  
"I ... hope I got all the details right. It's been ... so long. I was five by the time he died. I looked up to him. But back then, when my planet was destroyed, my only concern was loosing the chance of becoming a king. Now ... After all that time ... I wanted to feel ... closer to him. Wich is why I chose his clothing. I know it does not go by earth standards. But for me it meant everything. I felt ... at home. Even if only for a few moments.", I said in a small voice and smelled a faint scent of salt in the air. "You would've been a great king, love.", she whispered with a teary gaze and my eyes widened before I kissed her again. Both moved by her words and devastated I could never see her being crowned as my queen.  
________________________

Epilogue

But nonetheless, my queen she was. My friend. My mate and soon my wife. And I whispered into the kiss how much she mattered to me. How much I was willing to do, wich lenghts I would go to protect my family. How much I loved her and my son and my devotion to give my life to ensure their survival.

Little did I know, that seven years later I would fullfill my promise. But they would die as well. Killed by a being I would be at fault for releasing.  
Because my seven year long ignored blood lust would come crashing down on me at the sight of Kakarott. Causing the death of billions

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe in these dangerous times.  
> I pray no one who reads this is getting sick.  
> Take care of yourself. I wish you the best of luck and health!


End file.
